Black Butler: Truths & Lies
by Shin Kaien
Summary: "You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!" After black butler II, Ciel finds himself in the most bizarre situation... A resurrected dead sister, An old lost friend is found and what is with Sebastian.? Does he know more than he's letting on?
1. The Lost Phantomhive!

**A/N:**

 **Hello and welcome to my first Black Butler story! Ok first off I would lik to thank Namine Phantomhive for working on this with me! Also please note that I will not be working on my Bleach Quest & Kid Possible stories for a while because the data for both the next chapters for those stories is on my other tablet that broke so now i'lI have to wait until I can get a laptop so I can transfer the data from the broken tablet to this one, which unfortunately might not be until Christmas. Sorry... :-( So for now you have to settle for this and other stories! :-P** .

 **PS. I wwould name these chapters like episodes of black butler but then I thought to myself, that would mean this chapter would be called; "His Butler... Is not even in this chapter!"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **In this chapter i only on Shonathon and his really tiny paragraph. Namine Phantomhive owns herself, Jay, His wife Tay (haha!), Jack, Shimmer and Glimmer. The characters of black butler belong to Yana Toboso**

* * *

Namine Sky Phantomhive looked up terrified at the man that stood before her. She'd been called upon because she had not finished her daily chres... Or so that's what he claimed. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU... YOU UNGREATFUN LITTLE TWAT! I FEED YOU, CLOTH YOU AND EVEN LET YOU HAVE YOUR OWN ROOM AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!" the man screamed and the 16 year old brunet cowered in fear. "I-I'm s-sorry m-master!" She cried... Wrong move... At that moment, Jay her 'Master' raised his hand high in the air and backhanded her across the room. She hit the wall with a thud and a whimper almost escaped her lips. Had she been anybody else, she would've cried, she would've screamed, except, she wasn't just anybody else, She was Namine Phantomhive...

She'd come here three years ago after her manor had burned to the ground... Jay being in his anger, ran up and kicked her hard, she could feel herself slipping into darkness as he beat her...

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Oh, auntie, I can't wait to get home! I got Ciel the most bestest present in the whole world!" The thirteen year old declared as she bounced in her seat of the carriage. "Oh Namine! I don't get you sometimes, one day your seething about how you'd auction him off if you could and the next you're doting on him and spoiling him." Madam Red shook her head as Namine waved her words off dismissively... "Well, its cause today's his birthday!" The young girl said with a smile. Madam Red just smiled back. "Don't forget sweetie, its your birthday as well." Her aunt said and Namine's face fell. "Who cares... Its Ciel everyone will come to see." The young Phantomhive said looking down... That's why she's always so mean to Ciel... Jealousy... That little green monster that eats you from the inside out... Every year at their birthday party, Everyone that came would dote on Ciel and Namine couldn't help but feel like the 'forgotten child.' People would bring her presents and be nice but... But... It just wasn't the same as it was for Ciel...

Suddenly Madam Red screamed and looking out the window, Namine saw why and she too cried out. The Phantomhive manor... It was engulfed in flames. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Namine screamed and ripping open the carriage door, she jumped out and before her aunt could grab her, she ran through the gates toward the manor and soon she could no longer be seen by her aunt.

"MUMMY! DADDY! CIEL!" she screamed tears running down her cheeks. She was just reaching the steps that led up to the manor when suddenly a sharp pain filled her head and all went black... That day... That fire... Would only be the beginning to a long setting of nightmares for young Namine.

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

Later that evenin, Namine eyes fluttered open and slowly and carefully, she sat up. She was dizzy, her head was spinning and looking around she saw she was in her room. The room was a gold color from the setting sun and Namine vaguely wondered how the sky can shine so beautifully when her world is so much like hell. Getting slowly to her feet, she staggered to the chipped and cracked full length mirror that Jay's wife, Tay had given her after Jay had kicked the young Phantomhive into it and had broken it. She looked horrid, she was bruised and bloody all over but that wasn't the worst of it... The worst part of it was the blood in her waist length hair... Her blue eyes shone with such sadness and her pale skin was paler than usual.

She was just starting to wonder if she should ask Jay for a shower when suddenly her door slammed opened and looking around, she saw Jay's 18 year old son Jack, standing in the doorway. A large almost empty bottle of Ole Miss Myers Red Hot Fire Whiskey in his hand.

"J-Jack..." Namine began and without a word, he downed the last of the bottle and walked over to her. "Hey-hiccup-G-Green." He hiccupped, calling her by her slave name... And again without another word, he wrapped an arm around her waist. She tried to back up, but he pressed her closer. "JACK! LET ME GO!" she screamed to no avail, he simply set down the empty bottle and put his other arm around her, she yelled and fought but he was ALOT strongerthen her and using his weight, he forced her on the bed. She continued to fight, struggle and scream but it seemed no one else was home... Either that, or no one cared enough to come save her... So eventually she stopped wasting her energy and stopped fighting, so Jack could do whatever he wanted...

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Pale rays of moon streamed through Namine's room as the Phantomhive rolled over in bed... Some time ago, Jack had sobered up enough to leave and had left the young girl to cry herself to sleep. Opening her eyes just a little, Namine looked at her old cracked pocket watch and read that it was four in the morning... *I should get up...* She thought with a sigh.

Her normal wake up time was five but she had a feeling that today was going to be a tough one... So slowly but surly, she sat up and pain shot through her every limb. She whimpered but knowing that crying would do her nothing, she got up and went to take a bathe... She was normality allowed a five minute shower in ice cold water every other morning... Lucky for her today was shower morning... Feeling just a but rebellious, Namine got into the shower and turned the water to the hottest setting it would allow and falling to her knees, she cried again... She bawled for about twenty minutes... Then realizing the trouble she'd be in later, she got out, got dressed and got to work on her daily chores...

* * *

 **(Later That Day)**

lucky for Namine, Jay hadn't yet noticed the shower she'd taken this morning, but he did seem to notice her unusual sluggish behavior throughout the day... And she knew he'd learn of the shower soon... The young Phantomhive was in the kitchen making lunch when suddenly Jay walked in... "Green." he snapped and like a robot, she stiffened and turned to him. "Yes master?" She asked fearfully. "I need to speak with you..." He growled angrily. "How long are you allowed to shower..?" He asked and she began to shake. "F-five minutes m-master..." She began and at that moment, he backhanded her into the counter and hitting her head, she fell on her stomach to the floor... Namine laid there, knowing Jay wasn't finished, and she was correct, for he called to another servant and had the girl heat him up some hot forks... Namine braced herself as ten minutes later the punishment began. With each steaming fork, Jay pressed the forks to various parts of Namine's body as she screamed. He had removed her shirt and was about to press one to her back when suddenly... "What the bloody-? Where did-" raising an eyebrow, he tossed the last firm into the sink and pulling Namine to her feet, he dragged her to the bathroom.

"Master?" Namine began but was silenced by a slap to her face. "Where the hell did these come from?" He asked when they entered the bathroom, he turned her roughly so that she was angled toward the mirror and gasping, she saw her back was all scared and bruised that must've come from Jack. Tears filled her eyes and taking a deep breath, she began to explain everything that happened the night before...

Jay listened but in the end he growled and yelled at her, "HOW DARE YOU TELL SUCH LIES ABOUT MY SON!" And with that he pushed her as hard as he could and slammed her against the mirror, causing it to Shadder all over the bathroom. Namine screamed and Jay was about to hurt her further when suddenly the bathroom door opened and Jay's twin daughters, five year olds Glimmer and Shimmer stepped in. "Daddy?" They asked in unison and casually ignoring Namine. And in the blink of an eye Jay's personality changed from an abusive master to a loving father. "Oh, hey sweeties!" Jay smiled at them cheerfully. "What's up?" The girls looked at each other for a second then with innocent smiles they looked back at their father. "Uh... Can you take us to the park?" Shimmer asked and Jat sighed."Can't you ask your mother?" He asked and the girls shook their head. "She's about to run errands..." Glimmer said making her words sound important. Jay sighed once more, "Tell her to take you two with her and then take you to the park after she's done running errands okay." He said and nodding, both girls ran off with grins on their faces.

As soon as they left, Jay turned back to Namine who was half conscious at this point. "Now, where was I?" He asked himself and after a dew minutes he looked around the room. *Ah fuck it. I'm no longer in the mood to deal with her anymore. I finish this later.* He thought then looked back at Namine. "I'm gonna take Jack out for a drink... I better see this bathroom so spotless that I can see my face in the walls when I get back... Or else." He growled and without another word, he left... Slowly but surly, it took Namine almost ten minutes to get up but when she was finally up, she realized it...

*I'm here... alone... Jay actually left me... All alone... The family all went out and all the other slaves had business in town today. I'm all by myself!* She thought cheerfully. And that's when Namine probably did the most craziest thing a girl in her position could do.

She left...

She didn't wait too long, she didn't grab anything... She simply waited a few more minutes in the silent manor then ran down the stares and out the front door and kept running for miles, untill she couldn't run anymore... The manor was soon out of sight and she never once looked back.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, here it is, the first chapter tell me what you think! Oh and please no flames unless you want Ciel to use then to burn his enemies to a crisp! Also...**

 **CONTINUE READING & REVIEW!**

 **Thank you...**


	2. The Doctor & The Snob

**A/N:**

 **Well here here it is chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **In this chapter i only own Francine Pumpernickel. Adam and Hope Stark, belong to Namine Phantomhive.**

* * *

Adam Lee O'Ryan Stark yawned as he stared out the window at the brilliant orange that poured out of the sun and across the horizon. The sky was a beautiful rosy red. The furrowed clouds were every shade from palest pink to deep crimson as dawn broke over the horizon, the brilliant orange egg yolk sun spilled across the clouds as far as the eye could see and looking at his watch, Adam saw it was time to get ready, then get his sister Hope up for the day. Sighing, he set his empty cup of coffee down and went outside real quick to feed his and Hope's horses.

Adam and his sister live on a 3 acre land. Their house is a 2 story home with 6 bed rooms. Adam and Hope, his younger sister, live here in this family home which had been owned by the Stark family for 3 generations. It was built by Adam's grandfather.

Hope's horse, Sugo was just as crazy and playful as his owner usually was so of course the little foal which by now could be considered a horse... was trying to run around and play instead of eating however, Adam's horse which he'd named Little Sister, was looking at her little brother with disapproval as she ate but Adam smiled. "Oh give him a break Little Sister." He told her as he combed his fingers through her hair, "He's only having fun... Aren't you Sugo." He asked and little Sugo happily came to him and rubbed his nose on his hand. "Alright well, I better get inside... You two be good." Adam told the two horses and with that, he went inside to get dressed.

It didn't take him long at all, only about thirty minutes, he showered and dressed in a white T-shirt, an opened blue flannel shirt over that and a pair of blue jeans with a pare of socks and brownish tan boots. After he dressed, he went and fulfilled the hardest part of his morning...

Waking up Hope.

"Hope, time to get up." Adam told the now 9 year old as he entered the room and she hissed from under her covers. "Hope, get up now." Adam said but Hope ignored him. "Hope... Look, I know what today Is but you have to get up." Adam said and with that, he grabbed her blanket and pulled it off her. "Adam!" She yelled and sat up furious. Adam sighed, he knew exactly why she didn't want to get up, for he'd had a bit of hell getting up himself this morning.

Today was not only Hope's birthday but it was also the day his parents died... Though neither of them were Adam's biological parents, he still referred to them as such, for he knew that his biological mother had died while giving birth to him and his biological father... Well, he knew who his father was... He just didn't care to go see a man who never cared to see him... His adoptive parents, Hope's birth parents. They'd taken him in when he was about six from a big city orphanage and they'd moved him out here to the small town of Ole Village Acres.

"Please Adam... Please just let me stay in bed." Hope begged but her brother shook his head. "I have to go into town to get stuff for me to bake a cake and I don't want you sleeping all day..." He said and sighed, the only thing worse then your parents dying on their birthday is them dying on both of theirs and your birthday and that's what Hope was going through. You see Adam's parents had the same birthday which had made the day kinda like a second anniversary. Then when Hope was born, it became even more special. She was a birthday gift in her own way but then on her 6th birthday both Emilyne and Leon Stark, died while Adam and Hope were out getting ice cream. And as much as Adam sympathized with her, he knew that their mum and dad would not have wanted her to stay in bed, they'd want her to get up and celebrate her ninth birthday.

"Fine..." She whispered and reluctantly getting out of bed, she made her way into the bathroom. Adam heard the shower start about five minutes later. Immediately, he went and got his sister an outfit for the day. Usually she got it herself but today just wasn't a day for Hope to want to do things on her own. After he got Hope, her white shirt and blue jean dress overalls, along with her undergarments, he took the things into the bathroom, quickly set them down and left. After he did that, he went to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. Hope came down by the time he was finished she sat down at the table yawned as Adam set her plate of food in front of her. This morning, their breakfast consisted of a Sunnyside up egg, bacon and a pancake along side a glass of orange juice.

They both ate in silence and Adam did not like it one bit. He didn't like seeing his baby sister so upset, so looking at her, he smiled. "Hey, Hopie you want to go to the park today?" He asked and she shook her head. "I'm going somewhere all on my own." She said and despite his disappointment, he nodded. "You sure?" Adam asked and gain the girl nodded. Sighing, he gave a nod and began to gathered up the dishes as they finished eating and took them to the sink and rinsed them so Hope could wash them before she leaves. When she entered the kitchen, Adam gave had a smile. "Remember that before you go anywhere, all chores must be done... What are you chores today?" He asked like he did every morning and Hope sighed. "Wash the dishes, make my bed, dust and get mail when it arrives." The 9 year old listed. "Good job." Adam smiled and leaving her to the dishes, he went to go grab his book bag so he could go read somewhere. "I'm going to go ahead and head out!" He called to his sister about eight minutes later. "Alright!" Hope called back, by now, she was almost done with the dishes and was about to go make her bed. With that, Adam headed out and getting Little Sister, he rode into town.

* * *

He rode around for a bit and by noon he decided to go eat. He was just entering the square when suddenly, he saw a large crowd of people. "Hey Adam! Come look!" He heard Hope call and nodding, He got off his horse and went to take a look. He had to push through several people but finally, he entered the the center gap of the circle and looking down at the ground, he gasped at what he saw. A dark haired brunette about his age or maybe a couple years younger was lying on the ground, covered in blood and bruises, and her long waist length hair was in tangles.

"Here, she looks horrid, let me take her." He said and without another word, Adam lifted the girl and carried her to his horse. He got on with her, then looked at Hope. "Come on, go get Sugo and come home so you can help me see what's wrong with her, okay." He said and nodding, Hope went to get her horse.

As they rode home, many stopped to look at Adam but not in the way you might think... If he'd been any other person, people would've called the police on him by now for riding through town with an unconscious girl on his horse, but Adam wasn't any other person, he was the doctor... He was known in this town for his kindness, he and Hope would often bring people who needed help, home with them to get them back on their feet.

It didn't take very long, only about ten minutes for them to get home and as soon as they got there, Adam told Hope to take the horses while he took the girl inside. Nodding, Hope complied and Adam took the girl and laid her on the couch. He then proceeded to clean her wounds and changed her into one of his mums old nightgowns. After he was done and Hope came in, the two siblings went to make some tea and after that, Hope went to her room while Adam simply sat on the couch and watched the girl... Now that she was clean and changed, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was... He looked away quickly... She was beautiful but surely she had a home to go back to.… and no matter what, Adam would make sure she got there... After a few minutes Adam carefully carried the girl upstairs to the guest room.

* * *

The next day. Adam was making lunch while Hope watched from the island counter in their kitchen when there was a nock at the door. "I'LL GET IT!" Hope yelled as loud as she could. "Ow!" Adam said covering his ears. *I hate it when she dose that!* He thought as she went to the door When she opened it she saw a tall, muscular man with a Hollywood like tan, shiny jelled hair, pearly white teeth and a gold fancy suit. Hope just looked at the guy in disgust. "Can I help you?" She asked with a small amount of venom in her voice. "Why yes, my sweat child. Is your mummy or daddy at home?" He asks in a very annoying important, stuck up like voice. "Why? Who wants to know?" Hope asked sarcastically. The man gave a dashing smile. "I am Lord Francine Pinkalton Pumpernickel The 3rd a-" The man introduced but then was interrupted when Hope burst into fits of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Adam get over here! You gotta hear this guys name!" Hope said as she fell over still laughing. Adam walked in from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a napkin, "What-? Who is- Oh god... Not another one..." Adam said and a glare instantly took to his face.

Ever since he was around 13 and people began to learn of his very advanced knowledge of the medical field, People every so often would come to the houser to try and 'hire' him... Mostly it was rich people trying to save a quick buck, but Adam always turned them down, even when they did offer big bucks, he would still refuse the offers... His dad had only been a doctor to help people... Not for the money and that's the kind of doctor Adam wanted to be as well.

Francine just ignored Hopes existence as the girl had calmed herself and walked in. Mr. Stark. My name is Lord Francine Pinkalton Pumpernickel The 3rd a-" He spoke his name again but was interrupted again by Hope bursting into fits of laughter. "Yes quite. Anyway, I am here to offer you a job as my personal physician." Francine said with the same snobby voice.

Adam sighed and shook his head. "I'm not, nor will I ever be a personal doctor... I help anyone who needs it and no money can bride me and..." Adam crossed his arms. "Did I say you could come in?" He then looked at his sister. "Hope sweetie, its not nice to laugh at other people's names..." The girl just laughed again. "But Adam it's just so funny!" She said with a big grin which did not please Francine. "I'll have you know young lady, my name is very important! I am on the Queens council! So show some respect!" The man snapped with a huff. "Really? Man now I feel sorry for the Queen." Hope said and started laughing again as the man glared at her. Adam crossed his arms, feeling a headache coming on. "Shouldn't the queen have adequate medical care fair her council?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm not the only doctor out there you know."

"Yes the Queen dose, but I fired mine." Francine said trying to ignore the fact that Adam was questioning her royal majesty. "Did you fire him or did he quit?" Hope asked mockingly. Francine glared at her again. "I fired him." He said with a tiny hiss. "Oh, I'm sure he partied all night long." Hope said with a smile. Francine just glared daggers at her. "Now see here! I, Francine Pinkalton Pumpernickel The 3rd will not stand for this!" The man declared and once again, Hope fell over laughing because of his name. "Then sit down!" She said in between laughs. "I'll have you know, I am not pleased with being mocked by a 3 year old peasant!" Francine said angrily. And at those words, Adam glared having enough. "Excuse me! How dare you! And I mean, how DARE YOU speak to my sister in that way... You know, all you arrogant annoying rich men coming to my home and insulting my sister, it's not helping you..." Adam was furious, he was SO SICK of this man and he'd only known him for 5 MINUTES. then turning on Hope he snapped, "And Hope Stark, Stop laughing, it's not his fault his mum hates him and his dad wanted a girl." He said but smirked and since he was facing his sister however, Francine could not see his smile.

Hope just grinned. "What mother would name the child be it boy or girl 'Pinkalton'? Sounds like they both hated him." She said with a smirk. Francine just glared at both of them. "Mr. Stark! If you don't except my offer I assure you it will be the biggest mistake you'll ever make! And I would not have to speak to her like that if she knew her place by respecting her superiors and would remain silent unless spoken to." He said crossing his arms. Adam rolled his eyes and turned to him, "Trust me... That's the least of my problems, the biggest mistake I've ever made was using dental floss instead of mouth wash or maybe it was that time... No wait... The biggest mistake I've ever made was being civil to a male shoeless pig like yourself. Hope speaks what's on her mind and most of the time she has a reason to say the things she does... She says what she wants when she wants to! You know why, because she does know her place and its right here with me in this house now I suggest you leave... Oh... And Hope honey... I stand corrected you're right, his parents didn't want a girl, they wanted a bitch and got one."

As soon as Adam said that, Hope fell over laughing but Francine did not look pleased. "You'll regret the day you peasants disrespected Lord Francine Pinkalton Pumpernickel The 3rd!" And with that the sno- I mean noble left as once again, Hope fell over laughing but this time Adam joined her then slammed the door. Over the next 24 hours there had been 2 mor noblemen who had come asking for Adam's survives but with the same results.


	3. The Polite Noble

**Disclaimer:**

 **In this chapter I own, Shon & Shona Kaizer, Uncle Aizen, Valiant & Valintyne Starling. Hope & Adam Stark & Namine Phantomhive belong to Namine Phantomhive (Although I wrote Hope's personality). Matt is up for grabs!**

* * *

The next day...

Namine's eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up on one elbow. "Where am I?" She whispered. Looking around, she saw that she was in an elegant yet... Small room, despite the room's size, it was full of all kinds of things from a dresser with nic-knacks on the top of it, to a full length mirror on the door. She then attempted to sit up further but felt a sudden pain shoot through her body, causing her to cry out. Tears filled her royal blue eyes as a man suddenly hurried into the room to see what had happened. "Oh my! You're awake, are you okay?" He asked and she shook her head. "It hurts..." Namine whimpered and nodding, the man left and came back with a drink and some medicine. Namine took the medicine happily and afterwards, she looked at the man...

He was handsome... Tall, pale-ish, with sandy blond hair that barely went past his ears and random strands of the blonde hair were in his face as he looked at her with his dark chocolate brown eyes and smiled.

"Who are you?" Namine asked and the man smiled. "My Name is Adam.. And you are?" He asked and Namine raised an eyebrow. "I'm Namine... How did I get here?... Last thing I remember... I was running from Master Jay Luchus's manor and... And..." She said then trailed off. "I found you past out in the town Square so I brought you here to help you." He said and Namine smiled. "Woah, Handsome and kind." Namine said and now it was Adams turn to raise an eyebrow but trying to ignore her comment he decided to try and get more info. "You have a master..?" He asked and Namine looked away. "I was a slave... They stole me away from my home and put me with him... But... But..." Tears filled Namine's eyes as something came to her, "Where will I go! I have no home anymore... my whole family died three years ago!" She bawled.

Just then Hope ran in the room. "Adam!" She said going over to Namine. "I thought you were supposed to be heeling her not making her cry. Poor girl..." Hope said trying to comfort the crying girl. Namine gave a watery smile, "Its not him... Its just... I've been through some horrible stuff." The brunette said. "See I'm not hurting her." Adam huffed then turned to Namine. "Would you like some soup?" He asked softly. "You can cook?" She asked looked from Adam to Hope and back to Adam. Hope nodded with a smile. "Yep, but I'd stick with the soup if I were you. He's a good cook but his soup is the best!" She said with a smile and a little bit of drool because she was thinking about Adam's soup.

Adam nodded with a smile "Still not as good as Dads." He told her with a chuckle, then looked at Hope. "You want some too?" He asked with a small chuckle at his sisters face when she realized she was drooling. Hope just glared at him but then grinned. "What do you think?" She asked. Adam nodded and left to go make soup. After he was gone Namine looked at Hope who was sitting in a chair next to her.

The girl was young, mayb 9 or 10, she was pretty with pale skin, Watery blue eyes and blond hair that fell to her mid back, though the girl kept her hair in a braid that fell over her left shoulder.

"So you're his sister I assume?" Namine said as she laid back down to rest her back which ached and Hope nodded. "I adopted him!" She said proudly which made the brunette laugh a little.

* * *

Mean while!...

In town a dark teal carriage had stopped out side the town's inn and 5 people stepped out then walked in.

One of which was a 15 year old boy with short shoulder length sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

The boy walked over to the front counter. "Um, hello?" He asked in a almost shy voice. The man standing there looked at him and gave a friendly smile, "Hello there! Welcome to Ole Village Acers, population 493... What may I do you for?" He asked. The boy smiled but the man behind him rolled his eyes. "Why in the world would we need to know how many people live in this horrid place!?" The man asked and the boy glared at him. "Now uncle Aizen, there's no need to be rude!" He said then turned back to the inn keeper. "Please excuse my uncle, he's a little cranky because we've been traveling for awhile. My name is Shonathon Kaizer." Shonathon introduced. "You mean 'Lord Shonathon Tylor Shin Kaizer The First." Aizen corrected his nephew but the boy ignored him. "We are hoping to get 2 connecting rooms. Um... please?"

The man smiled despite Aizens rudeness. "Its just an introduction sir and how many are in your group?" He asked. Shonathon smiled and pointed to the thee children with them. "5." He said with a smile. The man nodded and handed the uncle a clipboard. "Please sing in." The man said and pulled out a key. "Here you go... Rooms 15-16.. Their adjoined whith 5 beds." He said with a smiled. "We're a friendly family town so if you need anything, just ask. Everyone knows each other here." Aizen just rolled his eyes. "Yuck." He said and handed the clipboard to Shonathon then walked away. Shonathon shook his head. "I apologize for my uncle's rudeness." He said as he signed them all in. Just then the smallest of Shonathon's group ran over.

She is 5 years old with the same color hair and eyes as the young sandy blonde boy but her hair is in pigtails.

"Yeah! He's a big crabby mick-bucket pance!" The girl said with a giggle. The man smiled down at the young girl, "Oh well, he'll just end up on Santa's naughty list, won't he." The man asked with a chuckle. "Yeah, well I'll kick Santa's fat ass if I ever see him..." Aizen mumbled which got him a glare from the other 2 kids with them.

They were identical twins, a boy with pale skin, pitch black hair and rose red eyes and a girl withe pale skin, long nee length pitch black hair and rose red eyes.

"By the way, I'm Matt." The inn keeper said ignoring Aizen and held both hands out, one to Shonothon and one to the small girl.

Shonathon smiled as he shook the mans hand but the 5 year old was jumping up and down trying to reach over the counter to shake Matt's hand. "It's nice to meet you Matt." Shonathon said then picked the little girl up. "And the jumping bean here is my sister Shona." He said letting Shona shake Matt's hand. "Hi! Sorry Ima too small to reach." Shona said happily. Matt laughed and shook her hand. "It's okay. There's a young girl that lives in this town. Hope Stark, her brothers known for his kindness. She's just as jumpy. Rule number one; Never give her coffee. Though she LOVES the stuff it's still not good. Granted she adds about ten pounds of sugar." Matt said with a laugh. "Why on earth would we care about that, yet alone actually DO that!?" Aizen asked but then walked over to the counter. "Wait, did you say Stark? As in Adam Stark?" He asked almost shoving Shonathon and Shona out of the way. Matt nodded with a smile. "They're real nice folk. Adam's got the biggest heart in this town. He makes up for all the fart smellers." He told them.

*Why dose this idiot keep telling us all this useless information!?* Aizen thought as little Shona stuck her tongue out at him for almost pushing her and her brother. "Is he the same Adam Stark who was proclaimed a medical prodigy at the age of 13?" Shonathon asked ignoring his uncle. Matt nodded, "Yes. Why are you so interested in the town doctor?" He asked. "I was hoping to ask him if he could come work as a physician for my sister. She gets sick way too easily." Shonathon explained. "Yeah, so where is he?" Aizen demanded. Shonathon glared at his uncle. "We're not in any hurry uncle Aizen, we can visit Mr. Stark at any time, for now we're going to let Shona, Valiant & Valintyne rest." He said gesturing to the kids.

Matt smiled. "I can have Adam come down here if you like. Tons of folk come down to see him." He offered but the sandy blonde buy shook his head. "No that's alright, like I said we can see him at any time. Right now I want to allow my 3 young companions to rest for a bit." Shonathon said with a polite smile. Nodding, Matt handed him two keys... "Here you go sir!" He he saidvwith another smile.

Smiling back, Shonathon took the keys and looked at Aizen. "Uncle would you get the bags please?" He asked and started walking up stares with the kids. Aizen blinked. "But that's- oh forget it!" He said and got their luggage which was 7 bags 3 of which belonged to himself. Matt smiled and waved to Aizen as he went upstairs, "Have a wonderful day sir!" He said happily. Aizen rolled his eyes as he dragged the bags. *Yeah, yeah, yeah, ya smiling freak!* He thought then dragged the bags upstairs.

* * *

The next day while Valintyne and Valiant were at the towns park withe Shona, Shonathon and Aizen went to Adam's house after getting his address from Matt. When they arrived Shonathon knocked on the door. Inside, Hope was watching Adam make breakfast while Namine slept in. "I'LL GET IT!" Hope yelled. "Hope! Quite, Namine's still sleeping." Adam warned. "I'll get it..." Hope whispered. And answered the door but as soon as she opened it she slammed it. "Adam! It's another one!" She said, while back outside, Shonathon and Aizen just stared at the door in confusion. "Well that was odd..." The boy said as he exchanged a glance with Aizen.

Then back inside, Adam was not pleased. "Gosh darn it." He said and storming over to the door he opened it but was as polite as possible. "Yes, how can I help you?" He asked in a strained nice sort of way. Shonathon blinked when Adam opened the door. "Oh! Hello, I am Lord Shonathon Tylor Shin Kaizer... um the first." He said with a bow. Adam raised an eyebrow, "Shorter please?" He asked politely.

Upstairs, Namine had heard Hope yell and sat bolt upright. *What's going on?* she thought then slowly getting up she left the room. She was going to go talk to Adam but halfway down the stairs, she heard a familiar voice and stoped to listen to the conversation that was taking place.

Shonathon blinked but then cleared his throat. "S-Shonathon, Shon Kaizer. But you can just call me 'Short boy' or 'Hey you in the teal!' But my friends also call me Shon." The sandy blonde said with a polite smile. "Oh and this is my uncle Aizen." He pointed to the man next to him. Aizen was a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a fancy suit with glasses. "Hi." Aizen said flatly in a bored tone. Adam just smiled, "I'll call you Shon." He said but then suddenly heared a squeal and turning, they saw Namine, her mouth wide open and with that she squealed again and hurried up the stairs. Namine ran to her room and slammed the door and caught her breath. "No... That can't be him!" She whispered to herself... How did he find her, why was he here... As much as she missed him, he reminded her of her past and Namine didn't think she could handle this right now... Suddenly a pain shot through her and she fell to the ground.

Downstairs, Hope looked worried about the brunette's strange behavior. "Namine?..." She asked when she saw the her run back upstairsr. Shon however just stared at the spot where Namine was standing his mouth agape. "N-Namine?..." He said in silent shock.

Adam looked at Shon in confusion. "You know her?" He asked. Shon nodded. "I grew up with her... Well sorta, she's an old friend. But I thought she was dead..." He explained. "Can we come in?" Aizen asked as politely as possible and trying to hide his annoyance at the fact that his nephew got off topic. Adam nodded and opened the door further, letting them in. "Would either of you like anything to drink, "Iced tea? Warm tea? Coffee?" He asked then looked at Hope as he heard a thud upstairs. "Hope, go check on Namine." Adam instructed his sister. "Okie dokie!" She said and ran upstairs in a flash.

Aizen walked in and plopped down on the couch. "I'll have coffee, bitter!" He ordered. Shon on the other hand was still standing at the door in shock. Adam just looked him. "Come on, come sit down." He said then gave a stern look to Aizen. "You could say PLEASE you know, I'm not your servant." Aizen just ignored him as Shon walk in and sat down. "M-may I have some green tea?..." He asked his voice a little shaky because he was still in shock. Adam nodded but glared at Aizen as he went to the kitchen to make tea. As they waited, Shon sat silently and pulled a small pocket watch out of his jacket poket and looked at a picture that was on the inside then gave a small sigh.

In the photo was a 12 year old Shon, a 2 year old Shona, an 11 year old girl with blonde hair in pigtails and bright green eyes, a 12 year old boy with blonde hair and emerald green eyes, a 5 year old boy with brownish red hair and cyan eyes, a 12 year old Namine and a 9 year old Ciel. They were all standing in a park on a bright sunny day. The picture was taken 3 years ago in the spring so this was the last picture Shon had of them all together before the first fire in the Phantomhive manner.

Aizen sat there Bord out of his mind as they waited for Adam. *Where the heck is he?* Aizen thought to himself. This was getting ridiculous! They should have already gotten the man to take the offer and been on their way home by now. Thats when Adam came back out with the coffee and tea. "Here you go." He said with a smile. "Oh finally!" Aizen said as Adam handed him his coffee. Shonathon glared at his uncle but then gave Adam a smile. "Thank you..." He said and took a sip of tea then looked back at the picture as Adam rolled his eyes at Aizen. "Asshole..." He muttered then smiled at Shon. "No problem." He said, then saw the watch. "What are you looking at there." He asked

Shon looked at the picture then at Adam and started to explain but was interrupted when Aizen leaned over to him. "Shon ask him!" The man said looking from Shon to Adam who raised an eyebrow. "Ask me what?" He asked, guessing the question. Sighing Shon stood up and gave Adam a polite bow. "Mr. Stark I would like to request for you to come and be a physician for my younger sister, Shona." He said and looked back up at Adam. While Aizen watched on as he took a sip of his coffee. Adam rolled his eyes. "No." He said bluntly as if he'd rehearsed how to say the this one simple word every time this particular question was asked .

Shonathon frowned but thought carefully about his next words then continued. "My sister gets sick very easily and I've hired almost every professional brilliant doctor there is and none of them could help and you're the only one left. I admire your ethics and your desire to help anyone who needs it so of course if you did agree I would help in any way I could for you to continue with what you do here, and if I'm correct to assume the young lady that went upstairs with my friend is your sister I would be happy if she came with you but if you don't want to take the offer then that's alright and I'm sorry for waisting your time." He finally finished and was breathing heavily after saying all he wanted to say with out stopping to even breath. Aizen just stared at his nephew in shock. "Danm..." He muttered. Not even Samuel, Shon's father could do that.

Adam took a deep breath and sighed. "I really don't know... I just met you. How do I know I can really trust you." He said as Shonathon took a moment to catch his breath. "I understand. But may I at least wait to see if my friend is alright, then I shall be out of your hair and you will never here from me again." He said with another polite bow. Adam face palmed. "First of all... Lose the bowing, I'm not some fancy noblemen, just cause I'm a really good doctor, dose not make me special... I'm just an average farm boy who happens to love to help people and yes, you can stay as long as you like... I just wanna get the okay from Namine first." He said with a smile. Aizen stood up and stared Adam strait in the eye. "He just told you his sister gets sick easily and you still refuse to help him!?" He asked with a glare. Shon rolled his eyes. "Uncle Aizen, could you do me a huge favor?" The boy asked politely. "What?" Aizen asked looking at him. "Shut up!" Shon said flatly then turned to Adam. "Thank you for putting up with us." He said and bowed again but then blinked. "Um... Sorry." Adam sighed, now feeling bad. "is she sick now?" He asked.

Shon shook his head. "No she's just fine now but it happens when I least expect it. She's gotten so sick that I feared I was going to loose the only thing I have left of my parents... Oh god I'm giving you a sob story! I'm Sorry..." He apologized. Adam smiled, "Alright, it's fine... Don't be upset... How about this, we compromise, you stay with me here to make sure Namine's okay, if that's okay with her that is, Then if my epic mentor approves, I'll go back with you." He said with a smile. Aizen was about to say something but was silenced by Shon who thought very carefully about Adam's suggestion. "Compromise excepted!" He said holding out his hand for a handshake. Adam grinned and shook his hand with gusto. Shon smiled as the deal was set. Aizen however gave an exasperated sigh. "I thought we were going to come here grab him and leave! How much longer are we going to be here!?" He said annoyed.

Adam blinked. "You want me to work for you or am I being kidnapped?" He asked confused as hell. Shon shook his head. "We've been traveling for awhile and he's just ready to go home." He explained. "Now, if your going to be a physician for my sister I feel I should warn you, she's very stubborn. She won't take medicine and we've tried everything..." He said with an exasperated sigh but Adam just smiled. "How hard can she be? When Hope was six, She broke my arm and took out two teeth over a vitamin and It was the yummy kind to!" He said with a small laugh at the memory. "Our last doctor jumped out the '3rd' Story window, got back up and ran off laughing like a maniac!" Shon said waving his arms around. Aizen however laughed. "Hahaha! I remember that! That was hilarious! Hahaha!" He said holding his gut. Adam smiled. "Sounds like dad when Hope was three." He said with a grin. "This guy literally went crazy he thought he was a giant vitamin!" Shon said.

* * *

Upstairs...

Hope knocked on Namine's door. "Nami? You ok?..." She asked and walking in she saw the btunette lying on the floor. "NAMINE!" Hope screamed as she ran over to her and helped her up. "What happened!?" The 9 year old asked as she got Namine to her bed. The other girl sighed, "My head hurts." Namine wined holding her head. Hope sat her down and sat next to her. "Gee Nami, you look like you saw a ghost, are you ok?" She asked. Namine just shook her head. "Why- Why is HE here?" She asked. Hope just looked at her. "Why? What's wrong with him? Is it because he's rich?" She asked as she pulled a first aid kit out from under the bed and started fixing her open wounds. Namine shook her head as tears filled her blue eyes. "No... H-he's a childhood friend..."

* * *

(Flashback...)

"Oh mummy, please can I go out and play with Nami? I swear I won't get sick." Ciel begged but Rachel shook her head. "Ciel, you can't control weather you get sick or not, It just happens." She told the nine year old and he looked like he wanted to cry. Today was one of a few really rare days, where Namine wasn't being jealous of him and she'd even offered to take him to the park. The catch was getting Rachel to agree. "Please, mummy... Please please please please please please please please pleeeaaassseee!" Ciel begged and he even let tears fill his eyes. Finally sighing Rachel looked at Namine. "Who all is going to be there?" She asked. "Well..." Namine began. "Lizzy, Walter, O'Riley and I think Shon and Shona will be there." The twelve year old listed and Rachel sighed again. "Oh, alright Ciel. But please. Stay away from the sand and mud and try to be careful." She said finally giving in. "And Namine, watch out for your brother, he's the only one you've got." Rachel told her daughter and both kids nodded excitedly.

"Come on, let's go!" Ciel said and nodding to each other, both kids ran off. When they got to the park, Lizzy, Walter and O'Riley were already there. "Hey guys!" Ciel said happily as he hugged Lizzy tightly and high-fived Walter and O'Riley.

They'd known Walter and O'Riley forever, because their dad Colten was the best wood carver Vincent knew and they worked on wooden toys together, also Vincent would often have Colten over for a cup of tea and good chess match.

After they said their greetings, Ciel looked around for his best friend. "Is Shon and Shona coming?" He asked. And at that moment he heard a voice behind him. "We're right here!" Shon said happily as the 2 year old Shona rode behind him in a wagon.

(End Flashback...)

* * *

Namine finished telling her story just as Hope had finished fixing her bruises and then went and got her one of her mums old sun dresses to wear. "You should go down and see him. He's probably just as shocked to see you as you are to see him." Hope reasoned as she held out the pink dress. Namine shook her head at it. "Have anything longer?" She gestured at the bruises all over her body. "I don't want him to see me like this." Hope thought about it for a moment. "The only thing we have is my great great Nana's funeral dress but... Hold on!" She said and ran out as fast as she could. When she came back Hope was holding a blue sun dress with a 'V' line, a dark blue long skirt that went to the ankles, a pare of white slip on shoes, a light blue long sleeve sweater, and a long white sash. "Try this!" She said happily. "My mum never tried this combo with her clothes so let's see how it looks!... Oh man I'm using you like a dally!" Hope joked. Nodding with a smile, Namine went into the bathroom and began to change but it was so painful, her arms and back simply hurt so badly that she hissed in agonizing pain.

Outside, Hope could here Namine's distress. "Nami, you ok?..." She asked timidly. She heard the btunette whimper. "Um... M-my back... It hurts horribly." Namine said through the door. "Need any help?" Hope asked worriedly. Namine hissed again. "uh... Yeah... It hurts, I think one of the wounds has opened on my back..." She said. Hope sighed. "Ok that's it, I'm coming in!" She said and walked in to help her. Namine nodded as Hope came in.

Hope helped Namine get cleaned up and dressed then helped her do her hair. "There you look so pretty!" She said with a smile then blinked. "So who exactly is that kid anyway?" She asked. Namine smiled. "Just him ask for yourself when we get down there." She answered. Hope nodded. "Uh huh... Ok but I really want to here it from someone who actually knows him." She said crossing her arms. Namine sighed. "Maybe we should sit first..." She said. And the 2 girls sat on the bed as Namine began to explain.

* * *

(Flashback...)

Namine Phantomhive smiled proudly as she walked through, the park with her excited three year old brother Ciel. "Oh wow! Look Nami! Lookie! Lookie!" Ciel pointed happily. Namine smiled happily and looking back at her mother who gave them a thumbs up, the six year grinned at her brothers excitement. Everyone had decided to treat Ciel Today because he'd gone a whole two weeks without being sick and everyone was excited because when Ciel Phantomhive was sick, everyone was scared. Ciel had little to no immune system and often his colds left him inches from death and because of his colds and often ailments, the Phantomhives had never seen it fit to take Ciel to a park, until now. So in all this was Ciel's first time at a park.

The small boy was thrilled and, looking at everything and taking in it all in, as if he was trying to memorize every little detail of everything. Namine couldn't help but laugh at her brother's innocence. The small boy laughed as he looked around. "Oh, lookie there Nami! Lookie! Lookie... And oh... ICE CREAM!" The small boy exclaimed as he saw the ice cream stand. Ciel grabbed his sisters hand and hurried over to the stand and begged Namine to buy him some ice cream but the girl just shook her head. "We have to ask Mummy and Daddy first." She said and Ciel's cute chibi smile turned into a cute chibi frown. "But we're alwedy here!" The boy said. Namine smiled and shook her head... "I'm sure mummy will say yes, but we have to be me- mahter... Ma... We have to act like big kids and ask before we do something." Namine said, giving up on trying to pronounce the word Mature.

Rachel and Vincent saw the kids by the ice cream stand. "Aww! Look Rache, the kids want some ice cream!" Vincent said with a smile. "This close to dinner? I don't know." Rachel said but then looked at her husband who was giving a puppy dog face. *Really?* She thought to herself. "Please honey, he's gone a whole 2 weeks with out getting sick. He deserves it!" The man pleaded. Rachel sighed. "Oh alright..." She said as her husband grinned. "Yes! We get ice cream!... Ahem, I mean... Ciel will be most pleased." Vincent said and went over to get ice cream for 'him' and the kids.

An hour later Ciel was climbing on the slide when he heard a kid crying. He quickly went up the ladder to see what was going on and from the top he saw an older kid running away with a smaller kids ice cream. Ciel felt bad for the kid so he decided to go ask his mummy and daddy if they could buy him another one but before he could climb down the ladder he saw a 5 year old boy with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes walk up.

"Here..." The new boy said. "You can have mine." He offered while holding out the cone. "A-are y-you s-sur?" The smaller boy asked still sniffling. The new boy nodded with a smile. The smaller kid's face lit up as he took the cone. "Oh dank you!" He said happily and ran off. The new kid just smiled and waved as the smaller kid happily ran off eating his new ice cream cone.

"Why did you do that?" Ciel asked as he slid down the slide. The new kid turned to him. "He lost his..." The other boy answered. "Besides I can always buy another one because its my birthday!" He said happily. Ciel's eyes lit up. "Oh in that case happy birthday... Uh... I don't know your name." He said looking at the kid who just giggled. "My names Shonathon Kaizer but you can call me Shon!" Shonathon said happily. Just then Namine ran up behind Ciel and seeing the small boy with sandy hair she asked, "Who's thus Ciel." The 3 year old grinned. "He said his name Shon..." Ciel looked at her. "He's my new best friend!" He said happily and gave Shon a hug. "Um... Ok!" The 5year old said a little taken aback by this but still smiled at his new friend.

(End Flashback...)

* * *

"And that's how we met." Namine said with a happy sigh. Hope nodded. "Ok, so who- wait did you say his names Shonathon Kaizer as in the Queens Teal Lion! That Kaizer!?" She asked looking at the brunette in shock. Namine nodded, then blinked. "Oh, I never told you my last name did I?" She asked. "No you didn't and is that kid really the Queens Teal Lion?" Hope respond still a little shocked. Again Namine nodded. "Yep. And my full name is Lady Namine Shy Phantomhive, Daughter to Earl Vincent Cornelious Phantomhive. The Queens guard dog." She said and without saying anything, Hope ran downstairs. Namine blinked twice and fallowed her downstairs forgetting to cover the bruises all over her face.

"Adam!" Hope yelled running down the stairs. Adam raised an eyebrow then turned to his sister panic stricken, "Yeah! Is Namine alright?!" He asked worldly. "HE'STHELION!ANDNAMI'STHEDOG'SDAUGHTER!FORQUEEN!" Hope said quickly and excitedly. Adam raised an eyebrow when confused as to what Hope was trying to say. "What?" He asked Hope took a deep breath. "Meet Lord Shonathon Tylor Shin Kaizer The 1st. The Queen's Teal Lion. & Lady Namine Sky Phantomhive daughter of Earl Vincent Cornelious Phantomhive. The Queen's Guard Dog." Hope said proudly when she said Namine's full name. Shon however saw Namine. "Namine! What happened to you!?" He asked walking over to her still shocked that she was still alive. Namine backed up wawy from Shon. "I was in a bad place... But Adam saved me." She said looking at the boy. Shon just smiled and gave her a very gentle hug. "I'm just glad your alive!" He said while trying not to cry."Oh great!" Aizen said in annoyance at the fact that once again his nephew went off topic. *I really need to gain control of things...* He thought to himself.

As he watched Namine, Adam's eyes widened to the size of saucers... *My birth father! Lord Phantomhive fought my father awhile back... Oh this is not good... Not good at all* He thought but none the less, he smiled as Namine flinched but gently hugged Shon back.

"If it helps, I actually looked 100 times worse two days ago." The Phantomhive said with a smile. Shon smiled as well. "Thank you for taking care of my friend." He said with a bow but then stood upright. "Sorry force of habit. I was in Japn before I came here." He explained. "And now he won't stop bowing to people!" Aizen said still annoyed.

Hope just stood there staring at the sandy blonde. "Ok so why are you here." She said almost rudely. She's dealt with so many snobby rich dudes the fact that their all snobs has left her believing that all rich guys are snobs. Adam just shook his head. "Oh, its okay Hope, he's nice. He did come to ask me about working for him but it's because of his sister. He's been nothing but polite so he's okay. Alright." Adam told his sister with a smile, then turned to Namine. "Come here, sit down, I don't want you up and about... I worry you know." Nodding, the Phantomhive walked over and Adam helped her take a seat. "So he's not a snob and no one was being spoiled?" Hope asked looking at Shon and Aizen with a suspicious look. Adam gave Hope the same look and let his eyes shift to Aizen ever so slightly, but shaking his head he smiled, "Nope! No assholeishness here." He said happiy "Except him!" Shon said with a smirk pointing at Aizen who rolled his eyes. Hope nodded but shrugged it off.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Adam walked over and answered it before hope could do anything. When he opened the door he saw Shona, Valiant and Valintyne standing there. "Hi, we're here for mister Kaizer." Valintyne said as soon as the door was opened. Adam blinked but smiled. "Oh, well hello there." He said in a friendly way. Valintyne nodded. "Well, is he here?" She asked. Adam nodded and held the door open wider. *How the hell does everyone know where I live?...* He thought. "Shon, some kids are here for you." He called and the young noble came over. Seeing Adam's upset expression on not knowing how people somehow knew where he lives, Valiant spoke up. "Um... Uh... Matt, the inn keeper told us!" Valiant said as they walked in. Adam nodded and looked at his sister. "Hope remind me to have a little talk with Matt later. He said. "Ok!" Hope said. "Have a little talk with Matt later." She reminded with a grin. "Not now!" Adam said but Hope just grinned again.

"Adam, miss Hope, this is Valiant and Valintyne Starling, my assistance and traveling companions." Shon said introducing the 2 brunettes. "We're assistapanions!" Valiant said happily. "Yes, and this is my sister Shona." Shon said as he picked up the little girl who was now wearing a toy tiara. "Hi! Valetine bot me a croun! I'm a prinses!" Shona said happily. Adam smiled and said a happy hello to the twins, then looked at Shona. "Yep! And princesses get lollypops. Hope, will you go get some?" He asked his sister. Hope nodded and left then came back with 3 big lollipops. "LOLYPOP!" The 5 year old said happily as Hope handed her 1 of the candies.

Shon smiled. "Well, we should probably be getting back to the inn. It was nice meeting you and we'll see you tomorrow to visit and make arrangements for what we talked about is that alright with you?" He asked. Adam nodded with a smile as Hope handed lollypops to the twins. "Lolly?" She asked. Valiant grinned. "YES!... Um, thanks..." He said as he took the lolly. "Thanks but no thanks." Valintyne said sticking up her nose at the treat but then turned back and stared at it for a few seconds. "Gimme that... Thanks." She said trying to sound like an adult. Shon smiled and shook his head then turned to Namine. "Are you staying here?" He asked as Aizen and the twins walked outside. Namine nodded. "I really like it here." She answered. "I'm quite honored you feel that way Namine." Adam smiled. Shon frowned but nodded with a smile. "Alright see you tomorrow." He said and left.


	4. Heading Home

**Disclaimer:**

 **The only people I own in this chapter are Grey Sutcliff, Shon & Shona Kaizer and Valiant & Valintyne Starling. Namine Phantomhive and Adam & Hope Stark belong to Namine Phantomhive.**

* * *

The next day...

Shon had arrived at Adam's home with Valiant, Valintyne and Shona who was bouncing up and down. Shon smiled as he knocked on the door. Inside Hope had been talking to Namine while Adam was trying to draw. "I'LL GET IT!" Hope said as she went to the door and opened it. "Hi!" She said with a smile when she saw the young noble. "Adam! Your new friend is here!" Hope said letting the group in. Adam sighed and crumpled the paper that had contained a sorry excuse for a stick figure, then tossing it aside, he stood and went first to help Namine up because she had fallen over at Hope's sudden shout. "I'm sorry..." The brunet muttered... "I just got a little scared that's all." As she took his hand. "Its alright Namine... Its normal for you to be a bit jumpy." Adam comforted the Phantomhive, then turned the group that had just entered the house. "Hey guys!" He said with a smile as he helped Namine sit back down on the sofa, then went over to them. "Come on in... I was just attempting and totally failing at drawing." He said with a smile then looking more closely at their group he noticed a certain grump was missing. "So, where's his majesty..." Adam asked.

"Who?... Oh, you mean my uncle. Yeah, he left last night." Shonathon explained. "He took our horse and carriage." Valintyne said crossing her arms as they walked in. Valiant, however stood by the door looking around the room feeling a little unsure. There was something too nice about this place... Not that he thought that it was a bad thing. Adam nodded "Well... Who needs him." He commented. Then noticed Valiant standing by the door. "It's ok come in we won't bite." Adam said with a smile. "Oh, uh... Ok..." Valiant said nervously as he walked in and Hope closed the door.

"Did you say you were dwoing!" Shona said skipping over to Adam. He looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I was attempting to draw... But, I can't even draw a squiggly line correctly..." He answered with a sigh. "You should see his handwriting..." Hope commented with a grin. "I know toddlers who write better." She laughed. Adam rolled his eyes at his sisters playful teasing. "Says the one who's tone death at playing an instrument." Adam said and stuck out his tongue as Hope continued to laugh. "I WANNA DWOL TOO!" Shona said happily jumping up and down. "Now miss Shonathina, you need to calm down. You don't want to get sick do you?" Valintyne said using the 5 year old's full first name. Hope smiled at the name. "Aww, Shonathina! That's a really cute original name!" She said happily as Shona rolled her eyes. "Vawintyme!" The 5 year old said glaring at the young brunette. "She hates being called that." Shon explained to Adam and Hope who nodded. "You can draw over there." Adam said with a smile and pointed at the table, "Everything you need is right there." He said then turned to the twins, "Anything you wanna do?" I asked. Valintyne shook her head. "No, I'm good." She said and sat down until she was needed. Valiant just sat at the table that Adam pointed at. "I'm good too..." He said. Adam nodded.

"So Shall we go for lunch so we can talk about arrangements?" Shon asked as Shona ran to the table to draw. Hope however raised an eyebrow. "What arrangements?" She asked looking at her brother with a weird look. Adam looked at his sister, "I've agreed to go work for him at his manor... Well, technically I won't be working for him, I'll just be helping him and his sister... I won't be accepting any of his money or be doing anything that might be taking advantage of him, I'll simply be there to help out just as I help everyone else... But that's only if Namine agrees..." Adam looked at his friend/patient who without even thinking about it smiled and nodded. "I honestly don't mind at all..." The Phantomhive smiled and Adam noddedas well. "I do want to stay here a bit longer though, so Namine can heal more. I don't want her traveling in the state she's in." He said then looked around at everyone. "What does everyone want for lunch?" Adam asked happily.

Shon smiled. "I was hoping to go out to eat." Shon said. Valintyne looked at him. "Is that necessary? We can just eat lunch here." The girl said as she watched Shona draw pictures at the table. "I think going out to eat is a good idea." Hope said looking at Valiant who still looked uncomfortable. "Precisely. I want us to get to know each other without anyone feeling nervous or uneasy." Shon said with a smile then looked at Namine. "Oh wait... Um... Is she ok to leave the house?" He asked. Adam sighed and bit his lip. "I offered to take her some places but she won't... She seems to think her old Master knows where she is at all times..." Adam sighed as Namine whispered to hersel. "Oh man. If he finds me, I'm in loads of trouble..." The Phantomhive shook her head... "What if he finds me? Oh god..." Hope sighed and thought about it then she looked at Shon. "Ok, How's a backyard picnic sound?" She suggested. "It is nice out."

Shon just looked at Namine. *She must have gone through a lot to be acting like this... I swear as the son of Samuel Sano Kaizer I will bring who ever did this to her down!* He thought. Hope also looked at the Phantomhive. "Namine, can I speak to you?" She asked. Namine nodded looking down. She felt so horrible... She could tell by the look on Shon's face that he was worried but she couldn't tell him... She couldn't describe the beatings, the burns... How could she possibly tell him how when she forgot to water the garden, how her master would hold her underwater, till she passed out... *But you told Adam... A complete stranger.* Her inner conscious argued. *But he needed to know how I'd gotten hurt so he could use the proper medicine... Plus he already knew most just by my injuries... He'd found the shards all over me from the mirror, he'd seen the scars and marks from my burns, and...* the Phantomhive shook her head... *Okay Namine... How's this, if he asks, you'll tell him, but only if he asks...* Her conscious compromised. *But what if he thinks I'm disgusting?* Namine continued to argue with herself. She didn't know what she'd do if Shon looked at her differently, She'd already told Adam not just because he's a doctor, but because he WAS a stranger and to her, if he looked at her differently it didn't matter. When it came to the matter of her past, she didn't need or really care for Adam's opinion but Shon on the other hand... Namine didn't know what she would do if his opinion of her changed.

Hope went into the kitchen with Namine. "Ok, you have to say something to him." The girl said looking at the Phantomhive. Namine shook her head. "He... he... He won't understand... He'll think I'm disgusting... Master Luchus told me that if I told people... But... But you don't think that of me... M-maybe its because you never knew me before the pain..." Namine continued to shake her head. "I... I can't..." Tears welled in the Phantomhive's eyes as she pictured Shon's reaction... He was a nice kind to heart person so he'd feel bad for her and sympathize with her but Namine knew deep down inside that Master Luchus was right... She was filthy and disgusting and everyone would see her as such. "I'm so nasty!" Namine broke down, bawling. Hope just stood there watching Namine's outburst until she had finally heard enough and grabbing the frantic girl by the shoulders, Hope looked Namine deep in the eyes. "Has this guy ever met Shon?" She asked getting Namine's attention. "Not that I know of..." The Phantomhive whimpered, now trying to calm herself. "Then how do you know if that's how he will react or not? If he truly cares about you he won't look at you any differently then he ever did. But the only one at the moment who knows him is you. So do you think he will hate you, think Nami, use your opinion not the opinions of this so-called 'Master' of yours!" Hope said while taking out a tissue and drying the brunette's tears.

Namine nodded slowly. "Only if he asks..." She tried feebly, but one look from Hope and she sighed. "I wish my family was here... You know, my brother... Mummy and daddy..." Tears were still streaming down her cheeks. "B-but I know... I know their all dead... Shon was always like a brother to me... He's basically all I've got left... Oh, alright... I-I'll talk to him..." She whispered and Hope smiled. "Good! You go talk while the rest of us get lunch together for our picnic." She said and helped Namine to her feet. And with that they left the kitchen.

Namine sighed and walking over to Shon. "M-may I t-talk w-with you?" She whispered. Shon nodded. "Where would you like to talk?" He asked thinking he knew what she wanted to talk about. "Somewhere privet." She answered. Shon nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "Alright, so let's talk." He said with a smile. Namine sighed and looking down she spok low but clearly. "I want to tell you what I've been through..." She said softly. Shon nodded and sat down. "Ok, go ahead." He said with a gentle smile and gestured for her to sit as well. And with his words, Namine sat down and began to explain starting with the fight she'd had with her father Vincent, a week before the fire.

* * *

(Flashback...)

"Daddy? May I speak with you?" A 12 year old Namine asked walking into her father's office. Vincent looked up from his paperwork to see his daughter looking at him, a mixture of emotion shone in her royasl blue eyes. "What is it sweetheart?" Vincent asked looking at his daughter with concern. Namine walked in. "Well, its just... Its just... I was talking to mummy and she said that you were planning on having me arranged to be married..." The young Phantomhive looked at her father and at his nod she continued. "Daddy, you know I don't want an arrangement... I wanna Marry who I fall in love with." She said and waited for her father to respond. Vincent sighed. "Namine... If you do that, you could get hurt... And as your father, it is my job to protect you and see that you are given what's best... And honey, I know you don't want to hear this but an arranged marriage is what's best for you..." He said looking at the girl. Namine glared at him. "But daddy!.. Please!.. Namine begged and Vincent shook his head. "I'm sorry honey but it's already been decided... I've already found you a fiance and everything." He said and at these words, Namine snapped. "I WILL NOT MARRY SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW OR LOVE!" Namine shrieked and at her scream her father glared having enough. "NAMINE SKY PHANTOMHIVE! I am your father and you will marry who I see fit and NOT COMPLAIN!" He practically yelled standing up. Namine's eyes widened and she took a step back. "THEN I'LL JUST RUN AWAY!" She challenged and with that her father screamed at her. "WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER! YOU KNOW WHAT! YOU'RE GROUNDED NOW GO TO YOU'RE ROOM... NOW!" Vincent screamed and tears filled Namine's eyes. "I HATE YOU!" The girl screamed and with that she ran off.

After that fight, Vincent and Rachel had decided that it would be best if Namine spent a few days at her aunts.

(End Flashback...)

* * *

Shon blinked. "Man I remember hearing about that." He said thinking about the day Ciel told him. Shon had also been given the same news that he was to be arranged to be married as well.

* * *

(Flashback...)

"An arranged marriage!" The12 year old Shon asked in shock. He looked at both his parents who nodded. "I don't know if I want an arranged marriage... I prefer to know who it is I'm marring..." He said looking down. "Sweaty we know but we just want you to be happy." Hana, his mom said. Shon looked up at them. "Please at least tell me it's not 1 of my cousins. I don't want to be betrothed to someone I'm related to like Ciel and Lizzy!" The boy pleaded with his parents. Sam, Shon's father smiled. "Aww but cousin Gertrude was so exited!" He joked. Shon glared at him. "Father!" He said and his dad grinned. "Don't worry your mother wouldn't let me pick a relative." He said. "Besides you know the girl." Hana assured him. "I do?" The boy asked and his parents nodded. "Well ok... If it's someone I know..." Shon said with a sigh.

(End Flashback...)

* * *

But 3 days after they had told him that his parents had said the betrothal was called off and that he was to marry some one named Maralin Ambers. *She macks my skin crawl...* Shon thought thinking about the golden haired girl. *I wonder who they picked before... Oh man what if it was Namine!* He thought looking at the brunette. *Nah! That would be WAY too weird!* He pushed the thought out of his mind.

After that, Namine began to tell him about coming to find the burning mansion and then about being taken and put into the slave trade where she was bought by master Luchus.

* * *

(Flashback...)

"Come on father... I have a football game to get to." A 15 year old Jack said as he bounced the black and white ball off his knee. "Don't worry Jack, we won't be late." Jay Luchus said dismissively as he examined all the many different children, teens and woman... They had to come here and buy a knew slave because Jay needed someone to clean up the old ones blood. "Oh, look Jack, how about her!" Jay said as he pointed at a girl with brunet hair and blue eyes who was huddled in a cage, tears steaming down her eyes. The young 15 year old looked at the girl and his heart skipped a beat... "S-she's b-beautiful..." He whispered so quietly that he barely even heard himself. "Let's get her!" Jack said. Jay beckoned a man over and after negotiating the man unlocked Namine's cage and grabbing her. Jay just smirked at the man for not knowing who he had just sold. "Thank you for that wonderful deal." He said almost giddily. The other man just stared at him. "What do you mean?" He asked then seeing Jays smirk, he seamed to catch on. "Oh... No wonder you're the most respected around here!" He praised and Jay smiled again and with that he and Jack left with Namine.

After they got to the manor, Jay looked at Jack with a smile. "Alright son! What do you want to name her?" He asked. Jack though for a moment, then a memory came to him and the 15 year old smiled. "Green!" He said without another thought. Jay nodded. "Very well." He said with a grin. "Please... I just wanna go home!" Namine begged and Jay hit her hard. "Be quiet you schmutzigen Kuh!" He screamed and Namine whimpered. "Father... May I take it to it's room and go to my football game." Jack asked and nodding Jay kicked Namine then stormed off. Sighing, Jack took Namine by the hand and led her up the stairs to an extremely small room with nothing more than a bed and a dresser. "W-what did he call me back there..?" Namine dared ask in a whisper. Jack looked at her. "What? 'Schmutzigen Kuh'? Oh, that... That's German for dirty cow..." Jack said as Namine sat on the bed with a nod.

(End Flashback...)

* * *

Shon sat in silence for a moment just staring at his friend in shock. *That bastard!* He thought. Seeing the look on Shon's face, Namine sighed and continued, "I can't possibly describe everything... After that day, Master Luchus beat, burned, drowned, kicked, punched, whipped, slapped, and hurt me in every way he could possibly imagine... Always using the fact that I had a room and a meal a day against me..." She looked down at her next words... "After awhile, I began to actually believe that I was all the things he said I was, I began to believe that I was living a good life for a slave... The only thing that kept me safe was every night before bed and every morning when I woke up, I always said... " My name is Namine Sky Phantomhive, A Phantomhive I am and will always be true and proud to be who I am!" The 16 year old smiled as she said this.

Shon stood up and gave her a gentle hug. "Namine I'm so sorry..." He said softly then smiled. "You don't have to worry now, you can come home where it's safe... Uh if you want." He told as as he backed away to look at her. Namine felt horrible and a nasty taste filled her mouth as she thought about her next words. "I-I think I'll stay here." She said and looked down. Shon's eyes widened a bit and he frowned but nodded. "Uh... O-ok..." He said and looked down. Namine's eyes filled with tears, "I-I'm so sorry! I just... I just can't go back! Not now... I'm still just getting over three years of hell and going back there will just remind me of it all..." She said, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Shon blinked then gave her another hug. "Namine please don't cry! It's ok we'll go back when you're ready." He said trying to comfort her. He didn't like seeing anyone cry especially Namine Phantomhive. She was always the toughest one in their group and the fact that she was crying now was too much and it only made Shon want to make true to his promise to bring down the people who did this to her.

Namine nodded still crying. "You'll stay though right?" She asked. Shon smiled. "You thought I would leave?" He asked tilting his head to the side. The brunette just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

1 month later...

Now the story takes us to the very beautiful land of Paris France. With all of it's romantic culture and delectable foods that are carefully prepared with all of the finest ingredients and- "Sebastian! What the duce are you doing!?" A dark haired boy with an eye patch his right eye, said as he glared at the man in question with his left eye the sapphire blue glowing red slightly. "Are you in a bad mood, my lord?" Asked a tall man with black hair and red eyes. "What do you think?" The boy said angrily. "Did you have trouble making a contract?" Sebastian asked with a small smirk.

A day after he became a demon, the boy insisted he know how to be a demon obviously wanting to try and use other demons or humans as pawns for what ever reason. *He must just be bored. After all what else is one to do now that they've completed their goal then suddenly become a demon because some other kid was tricked and then got jealous or something.* The butler had thought.

The boy glared. "They're all idiots!" He muttered.

* * *

(Flashback...)

Ciel Phantomhive growled inwardly as he tried for what seamed like the hundredth time today, to make a contract. "He's probably laughing right now!" The boy hissed.

Sebastian had tried to show the young noble how to do a meditation ritual to form his own contract symbol but Ciel insisted that he just use his so the butler just told him to go out and try making his first contract without even explaining how to do it.

"Young man why are you wearing fingernail polish?" A man in witch Ciel was trying and failing miserably to make a contract with asked. "Oh just forget it!" The boy said and walked away to go back to the hotel that he and Sebastian were residing at.

(End Flashback...)

* * *

Ciel stared at his butler as he told him everything. "They either asked about my shoes, eye patch or nails!" The boy finished clearly annoyed. The butler gave a false sympathetic look and bowed. "Oh well. My lord, you'll learn soon enough. But now that you've returned, would you like something to eat? Tonight, we have a guest." He asked as the boy sat down. "I thought demons ate souls not people." Ciel said raising an eyebrow. Sebastian chuckled, "I don't know my lord... Even as a human, you really seemed to enjoy Italian." He commented with a smirk. Ciel's eyes widened a bit before he glared at his butler. "Sebastian, that's not funny!" He said angrily.

"Oh yes it is!" A person behind him laughed. Turning around, Ciel saw a person with short shoulder length red hair and gold eyes. The person almost fell over, their blue rectangle glasses resting on the bridge of their nose. "Sebastian what is that imbecile Grell doing here?" He asked turning back to the butler. "I beg your pardon! I am not Grell Sutcliff! I'm 'Grey' Sutcliff!" The person said almost sounding offended. Turning back to them Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Grell has a brother?" He asked. Grey just stood there for a moment. "No! I'm his sister!" The red head said rolling their eyes. "Sister! But you look like a boy!" The young noble said in surprise. "Now that's just plain rude!" Grey said. "You look like a girl but you don't see me pointing that out... Oops, wait I just did!" She said with a smirk. "Besides, I look like this because Grell's girl enough for the both of us. Our parents don't need 2 daughters." She said taking a seat as Sebastian handed her a glass of tea. "Oh, thank you!" Grey thanked and took a sip. "Mmm, Earl Grey!" She said happily getting the butlers obvious subtle pun.

"I thought it might please you my lady." The Butler said then to his master, "Calm yourself my lord, you're turning red in the face. Don't give yourself an asthma attack." He said and Ciel huffed. "I can't HAVE a stupid asthma attack because I'm A BLOODY DEMON!" Ciel glared and Sebastian gave a faint smile but then froxe when Grey let out a sigh that sounded a lot like her brother. "Oh my! I've never been called a lady before especially not by such a hansom demon! Oh dear my hearts all a flutter!" She said in an almost 'Grell' like way. Sebastian just gave her an emotionless look then a smile, "Now Gray, I know you can't possibly be feeling the way your brother does..." He asked trying to keep his composure. Grey just laughed. Even though he's trying to hide it she could still tell that her comment freaked him out a little. "Relax Sebby... I don't care for such things I was just trying to have a little fun I'm sorry." She said with a smile but then saw the look he had when she called him 'Sebby'. "Oh don't worry, I'll only call you 'Sebby', not 'Bassy'. But just to annoy you! OK?" She said with a grin.

Ciel sighed. "Why me with all these weirdos?" He asked himself as he face palmed. Grey huffed. "Says the boy with the eye patch, black finger nails, the pimp cane and high heels." She said crossing her arms. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Woah... Would you perhaps have something against the young lord... Or do you just like to make fun of people?" The Butler asked the red head genuinely curious. Grey shook her head. "No, just trying to lighten the mood. Actually I have a very important message for him." She answered looking at both of them. Sebastian looked at his young lord a bit unsure. Who would be delivering them messages? Most people thought them dead. "Is it that you're delivering a message or just telling us something important?" He asked.

Grey smiled. "Both." She answered as Ciel glared at her. "Well, what are you waiting for an invention? Get on with it I'm busy!" He barked. "Well, aren't you a bossy little Pratt." Grey said as Ciel continued to glare. "Ok, ok, ok. A friend of mine said you should head back home to London, someone important to you is on their way there now." She informed the young noble. Sebastian looked at Ciel curiously. "Who could be of that much importance to him that he'd travel all the way back to the manor?" He asked calmly but Ciel glared at the red head. "I'll beat you with my cane. If you don't tell me who it is!" He grumbled holding up the walking stick. Grey blinked. "Ok, first, rude much? Second, can't tell you it's a surprise. All I can say is it's time for the ocean and sky to reunite." She said looking directly at Ciel who looked completely confused. "Eh?" He said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms. Sebastian thought for a moment, then he remembered something he'd found when searching about Ciel's family. "Well, if I'm correct, my lord your name means sky in french. Would you happen to know anyone who's name means ocean or water?" He asked looking at the boy. Ciel thought for a moment then his eyes went wide. "Namine..." He muttered. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was dead..." He said looking at his master. "Did she not die in that fire that killed your parents?" Ciel blinked. "She's alive? Where is she, do you know where my sister Is!?" He asked Grey as he grabbed her arm. "Where's Namine?!" Grey blinked in surprise. "Woh calm down! I don't know where she is but I do know that my friend and her are heading back to London. Now let go of my arm!" She said glaring at the young noble. "Not untill you find out and take me to her!" He said going back to his normal sature. Sabastian walked over to the boy. "Well, if she's going back to the manor, I suppose that's where we'll have to go..." He said trying to calm the boy.

Grey yanked her arm away from him. "You wanna find her? Than like he said, go home! You'll see her there!" She said crossing her arms. Ciel nodded. "Come on Sebastian." He said and started walking out the door. The butler nodded with a bow. "Yes my lord." He said and fallowed. As they left Grey rolled her eyes. *Geese! That kid is really bossy, I just don't know how my brother and that Sebastian guy put up with him...* she thought to herself before disappearing.

* * *

Once he was outside, Ciel, not thinking of the fact his butler's skill is speed or remembering they were in France, started running to the manor which is in London. Sebastian rolled his eyes and easily catching Ciel, he picked him up. "You do realise we're still in Paris, right my lord?" He asked as he began rushing toward England. Ciel blinked. "Oh right. Thanks. I forgot." He said and helled on tight as they sped off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shon and Namine stood outside Adam's house as they waited for him and Hope. Valiant, Valintyne and Shona were waiting in the carriage. "Now are you absolutely sure you want to go back to London?" He asked the Phantomhive trying to make sure she was ok with leaving. Namine nodded with a sad smile. "I have to go back eventually and now is as good a time as any." She said and yawned. For the most part, she was physically better, except. She'd randomly feel a burst of what she perceived as sickness. Shon nodded as Adam and Hope came out with their luggage... Well, Adam was carrying it all. He only had 2 bags Namine had 1 because of the stuff they had bought her, but Hope had 7 bags. "Geez, Hope, you act like we're never coming back." Adam told her as he struggled to carry the bags. Hope just grinned. "What? All I did was pack a bag for every day of the week."She said as her and Namine climed in the carriage.

Shon walked over to Adam. "Need any help?" He asked. Adam shook his head. "No... Oh and I won't be riding in the carriage..." He suddenly told Shon. "I'm bringing Little sister and Sugo so I'll be right behind you guys." He explained then almost dropped 3 of the bags. Shon nodded but still took half of the luggage to put in the carriage. "I'm still helping because it's not right to make you do all the work." He said as he put them in. Adam nodded and after they got the bags in the carriage, he went to get Little Sister and Sugo. Shon climed into the carriage and waited for Adam before telling the driver where to go. After he got back with the hourses, Adam followed the carriage on Little Sister, Sugo following just to his left. Adam looked back at the town and smiled. "See ya Village Acers..." He said as they headed off. Inside the carriage Namine looked out the window. *Well, Here we go... I wonder how much has changed...* She thought then looked at Shon who was looking out the other windo with Shona. The Phantomhive couldn't help but smile and feel a little excited as well as nervous after all she was finally heading home...


	5. Reunited

**A/N:**

 **Well here it is sorry it too so long. Also please know that this is based on the anime not the manga. Well enjoy!... PS. Waiting will change noon because of future language.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The only people I own are; Shonathon, Shona, Valintyne, Valiant, Sasha, Sanjit, Grey & Hope's personality. Adam, Hope & Riku Belong to XtremeFan394. The black butler characters belong it's created who I can't remember just know that I do NOT claim rights to them, the show or the manga.**

* * *

The carriage arrived at the manner and came to a stop. Shon climbed out and began to help Valiant & Vaintyne get their luggage as Adam stopped next to the carriage with the two horses. At that moment a young women around the age of 16 with magenta hair, bright blue eyes and dark skin came out. "Oh, Master Shon! You are home, did you have a nice trip." She asked. By the way she spoke Adam and the others could tell she was from India. Shon nodded as he passed her but then stopped and turned back to the group. "Everyone this is Sasha Shalom, She's one of my... I don't want to say servant... Ah!... No I lost it...um..." He tried to introduce her but couldn't find a better way of saying she worked for him. Sasha laughed. "What he is trying to say is I am one of the people who work here. I help take care of Miss Shona when she is at home." The girl explained. "It is very nice to meet you all." She said with a polite bow. Adam just stared at her. *My gosh! What's with all the bowing!* He thought but still bowed to the girl. He looked over at Namine who looked as though she was going to be sick. Adam smiled. "I know the bowing is a bit annoying but that's no reason to look sick." He joked. The brunet shook her head. "No... It's not that... Bathroom!" Was all she said. Shon had just pulled the last of the luggage out of the carriage then looked at her. "Sasha please take Miss Namine inside, she doesn't look very well." He asked and Sasha nodded and led Namine inside. Shon then whistled and two boys came out.

One had dark skin and dark brown hair he was wearing glasses and eating a banana. The other had dark blue hair and yellow eyes. "You called Shon?" The blue haired boy asked.

Shon nodded. "Riku, I need you and Sanjit to help Valintyne and Valiant take our luggage inside. He said and turned back to the carriage and pulled out a sleeping Shona then turned to Adam. "After I have Shona squared away I can take you to where you and Hope will be staying." He said with a smile. "Are you sure? We can just stay in a hotel." Adam said as Hope climbed out. Shon shook his head. "Nonsense. I have already set a place up." He said and took Shona inside after a few minutes he came back out as Sanjit and Riku had taken the last of the luggage except for Namine, Hope and Adam's. "Alright fallow me." He said as he got back in the carriage and Hope climbed on Sugo.

Shon took them to a quiet little area on his land that was 50 acers with a lake. Sitting by the lake side was a small little cabin sitting under a large oak tree. The house had a kitchen, living room dining room and a downstairs bathroom and office, four rooms with bath rooms upstairs,, an attic and a basement. Outside the house it had a porch going all the way around with a porch swing in front facing the fields and one in the back facing the lake. Attached to the house was a dock leading to the waters edge of the lake with a small fishing boat.

As soon as he saw the place Adam immediately fell off of Little Sister passing out. Shon claimed out of the carriage and saw him on the ground. "Adam!" He said and ran over to him. Shon and the driver brought Adam inside and after he woke up Shon got him some worm tea. "What happened?..." The 18 year old asked. Hope grinned. "You passed the fudge out!" She said with a small giggle. "Why?" Adam asked. "You saw the patch of land I set up for you." Shon said handing him the tea. "Why!? Adam asked again. "It's bigger than ours." Hope answered as if it was obvious. "Oh... I can barely take care of the land I have! I don't know if I can take care of this! Why would you give me so much land!?" Adam asked starting to freak out. Shon blinked. "Woah, calm down! I wanted to make you feel at home by giving you enough land for your horses to roam on and you won't have to take care of the land I have someone to do that already." He said trying to calm him down. Hope raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you didn't know about the horses until we left Village Acres, so how could you set all this up before you met us?" She asked in suspicion. Shon blinked again. "Well I did look up your brother." He answered. "Well, someone's done their research." Adam said standing up. "Well... I uh... wanted to know who was going to help my sister that's all!" Shon said waving his hands in defense as Hope glared at him with a suspicious look. "Hope stop it. We've met worse." Adam said looking at his sister. "OK!" Hope said and stood up with a huge grin on her face. Blinking slitely, Shon sighed and stood as well.

After bringing in Adam and Hopes's luggage they went back to the manner where Valiant, Valintyne, Namine and Sasha were waiting. When they came to a stop Namine frowned. "Where were y'all?" She asked with a small pout. Shon opened the door for her and the twinns. "Sorry, I had to help Adam and Hope get settled in... Well after Adam fainted of course." He said with a small grin. "Did not!" The young doctor said and glared at the sandy blonde boy. "You so did!" Hope said with a laugh. Adam glared at her too. "No Hope, I didn't faint! ... I just had a miner black out..." Adam said trying to deny the truth. "Sure you did..." Both Shon and Hope said in annoyed unison as Namine and the twins climbed in the carriage. After saying good by to Sasha they headed off for the Phantomhive manner.

* * *

(Phantomhive Manner...)

Sebastian made it back to the manor safely, Ciel still in his arms. "Are you alright young master?" The butler asked noticing Ciel's tight grip as he came to a stop and put the boy down. Ciel let go of Sebastian and straightened his jacket. "I'm fine. You just run too fast that's all. I hope you didn't sprain an ankle." The Phantomhive said sarcastically. Sebastian just smiled. "It is fine my lord. I have run thousands of miles with out a single mishap." He said dismissively to the boy's sarcasm. Rolling his eyes, Ciel nodded and looked around. "Are they here yet?" He asked almost sounding like a little kid waiting to get a present from visiting grandparents. He looked around and saw Grey standing under a tree. "Oh, they're in London but they made a pit stop somewhere first." She answered his question. And at these words Ciel sighed. "Fine." He said and started pacing. His heels clacking on the ground. Grey leaned over to Sebastian. "Um, isn't he going to go inside?" She asked. The butler looked at her. "What will he tell everyone. They think he's dead." Sebastian muttered, Suddenly an idea came to him, looking at Ciel, he walked over to him. "My Iord, Do you think you could pass yourself off as your own cousin of sorts... You could be a long lost third cousin of the family and if you want, I could tell people I'm your father, Long lost cousin of Vincent... Of course despite this charade, I would still serve you as always." He offered.

Grey shook her head. "Can't you just say he faked his death to find out who killed the Queen or something?" She asked not really in the mood for some sappy Disney like drama. Ciel glared at his butler. "Sebastian this is my sister. I thought she was dead. If you had a sister who you thought was dead for this long would you lie to her?" He asked crossing his arms. Sebastian shook his head, "I didn't mean people you care for, I mean lie to the yard and other such people who won't notice its really you." He reinterred his suggestion. Grey rolled her eyes. "No! That's just been done WAY to many times before! You should go with what I said and say you faked your death for a case or something." She suggested again. "I'm not coming out about being alive at all!" Ciel said glaring at both of them. Grey shook her head. "Ok, but what about 'him'? 'He' didn't even know you were alive at all when you came back 3 years ago." she said putting her hands on her hips.

Sebastian was about to ask who 'he' was when suddenly a carriage pulled up. "Him who?" Ciel asked and Grey face palmed. "Teal." She said plainly hoping he would get it but then noticed the carriage. "Better yet look behind you." She said pointing to it. The young Phantomhive blinked as he came to a realisation. "You mean to tell me that Shonathon Kaizer is bringing my sister here?" He asked surprised turning around as the carriag door opened. That's when Shon steped out and began to help Namine out. He turned to see Ciel standing there. "... It can't be..." He muttered in both shock and surprise. Ciel covered his mouth and hid his face in Sebastian's side like he used to do to Vincent. "Oh god." He muttered. Namine stopped dead, her eyes wide as Adam got out and stood on the opposite side of her as Shon. Tears filled the female Phantomhive's eyes and turning swiftly she threw up... All over Adam. The 18 year old gasped in surprise as Hope climbed out of the carriege and looked at her brother then almost fell over laughing, once she calmed Hope turned to Ciel and Sebastian and raised an eyebrow. "Who's the hot guy?" She asked pointing at the butler and even though he was concerned with the vomit all over him, Adam still managed to give her a disapproving look.

Shon slowly walked over a little unsteady. He couldn't believe it, not only was his friends sister still alive but so was his best friend! His head was spinning, this was a lot to take in. "...Ci... Ciel?..." He asked before he literally and promptly passed out from the shock. Valintyne and Valiant, who had just climbed out of the carriage saw him fall and immediately freaked. "Shon!" They both yelled and ran over to him. Ciel looked to see him out cold and covered his mouth then looked up to see his sister and his uncovered eye teared up. "Nami..." He whispered. Namine's eyes teared up as she looked at her brother. He seemed so different. He looked pretty much the same but there was a differentness about him that made her heart skip a beat. "Ciel...? What...? How...?" She tried to understand what was going on. "Yeah... Great. Just ignore the poor boy who just passed out." Grey muttered as the two Phantomhives just stared at each other.

It was tacking everything to keep Ciel from running to his long lost sister. "Nami!" He said and paled. He felt his legs grow weak so he held onto Sebastian for support. Finally, Adam ran to Shon and checked if he was allright as Namine looked at Ciel who was staring at her and suddenly she realized that her scars were showing. "Oh god..." She said and with that, she hurried back into the carriage, shutting the door behind her. Ciel blinked and ever so slowly went to the carriage. "Nami?" He whispered knocking on the carriage door just like when they were kids and she was mad at him. Namine shook her head tears running down her cheeks. "No! I don't want you to see!" She said through the door. Ciel sighed. "Namine." He said in a stern voice worried she was hurt. "What don't you want me to see?" He asked in the same voice Vincent used when they were kids as well as the same one he uses in his work.

Grey face palmed. "Oh for crying out loud!" She said and walked over to the front door of the manner and knocked on it. A few minutes later, Tanaka answered the door and saw all the people out side. "My word. What's going on?" He asked. Grey took a deep breath and explained. "Well, it turns out that Namine Phantomhive is alive, Ciel Phantomhive came home to see if she was, the boy in teal found out they were both still alive and passed out, so Now those to look-alike kids are worried about him, Namine also has a lot of cuts on her and is now hiding in the carriage, oh and that guy got puked on... And his sister is laughing at him." She said then pointed to Adam and a giggling Hope. Tanaka nodded and while remaining calm walked passed Sebastian. "Good afternoon Sebastian would you help the young lord and his guests inside with their luggage?" He asked as if everything were still normal. "My lord allow me, why don't you go freshen up while I help Lady Namine." Tanaka said when he reached Ciel and gently pointed the boy to the manner. "Oh and you can fallow Sebastian, he'll show you to a guest room where Master Kaizer can rest then he'll show you to a room where you can get cleaned up." He said to Adam then turned back to the Carriage taking off his coat. "Come on out now Miss Namine, it's alright I have a jacket for you." Tanaka assured her. He did all this without a single thought... Like a boss! Ciel sighed and nodded. "Fine." He said sadly and followed Sebastian as Adam lifted Shon over his shoulder, being careful not to let the unconscious boy touch the puke that ran down his shirt then fallowed after Sebastian along with Hope and the twins.

Once they where inside, Namine poked her head out, snatched the jacket and put it on hurriedly. Then without thinking about it, she jumped out of the carriage, hugged Tanaka around the middle and cried. Tanaka waited for Namine to calm down as he stroked her hair. "There, there. It's alright now my lady." He comforted her. Namine nodded as she continued to cry. He still smelled the Same and looked pretty much the same... Oh how he reminded her of her parents. Finally, she calmed down enough for Tanaka to take her inside." The elder butler smiled and led her inside the manner.

* * *

Adam carried Shon inside and finding the sitting room, he set him on a couch. As Valintyne and Valiant fallowed him. "What now?" Adam asked looking at the twins "Well we get Shon to a room so he can rest, get you cleaned up and let Miss Namine catch up with her brother." Valiant said as Sebastian came in with the luggage. "Now then if you will kindly come with me I will show you to the guest rooms." The butler said gestating for them to him upstairs. Picking Shon back up off the couch he'd set him on, Adam went with Sebastian upstairs, the twins right by his and Grey fallowed them as they walked up the stairs but then stopped when they heard someone coming. "Sebastian? Is it really you!" A young boy with Blonde hair said as he ran down the hallway carrying a piano over his head. "WHAT THE HECK!" Grey, Hope, Valintyne and Valiant yelled when they saw him coming. Adam jumped back trying not to drop Shon as he avoided a collision with the unbelievably strong blonde. Sebastian stopped when he saw the boy. He also noticed another man with blond hair fallowing behind him. "Hello Bard, Finny." He said as the boy with the piano came to a stop.

At that moment Ciel came up the stairs and upon seeing the scene let out a sigh. "Finnian put the piano down." He ordered and Finny blinked then dropped it. "Master?... I can't believe it your really back!" He said running over to Ciel and giving him a big hug. Unfortunately When Finny had dropped the piano upon seeing the young lord, he'd dropped it on Bard's foot. "YAAAAHG! Finny!... Huh is that really the Master?" Bard asked and hopped over to them. As Grey tried not to laugh at his pain. The young noble stiffened at all of this. "Yes hello, now, Let go Finnian!" He ordered in his normal tone and Finny nodded then let him go. Standing straight, Ciel cleared his throat then glared at them. "That piano is coming out of your paychecks." He said and walked away. "Okay master!" Finny said happily. "Wait, we were getting paid!?" Bard asked realizing what Ciel had just said.

Namine came in with Tanaka and Bard began to feel like he was in love. "Wow... Who's she...?" He asked seeing how lovely the brunette was dispute all her scars. "I don't know but she sure is pretty." Finny commented. "Yeah, I'd cook food for her any day..." The chef said almost drooling. Seeing this, Ciel snapped his fingers. "She is my sister you idiots. Bard you cook for her and I'll kill you. You can't cook any better than I ever could." He said glaring at him. Finny smiledd and bowed to Namine. "It's nice to meet your acquaintance, Miss Namine." He said being nice. But seeing all the new people was a little overwhelming so Namine squeaked and hid behind Tanaka. "Oh look Fnnian, you scared her." Ciel said crossing his arms. Finny frowned. "Oh... sorry..." The gardener said looking down sadly.

Sebastian smiled at his master and couldn't help but think of the past and all the insanity that always seamed to be right around the corner. "So my lord, are we staying here then.?" He asked. Ciel sighed. "Might as well... And I was so liking France... Until they started asking about my eye patch..." He muttered then looked at the group and glared "Yes I'm alive, I have been sense the fire all those years ago. I'm fine and there. Happy? Here's the short tempered, short heel wearing, rich prat! Problems? Too bad deal with it." He said angrily as everyone just stared at him and Namine opened her eyes wide at the tone of Ciel's voice and with another squeak, she hid behind Tanaka further, if that was even possible. "You forgot short statured." Grey commented on the yong Earl's hight. Ciel just glared at her. Finny grinned. "Oh May-Rin will be so happy!" He said excitedly. "Yeah, she's at the store but she'll be back soon." Bard said thinking about the red haired maid/assassin. "If you'd like Sir, I could cook for Lady Namine. I do believe I still have some of Lady Kaizer's recipes that you and your sister enjoyed as kids." Tanaka offered. Ciel looked at the elder butler and nodded. "That's fine." He said then looked at Adam. "Are you going to put him in a bed or what?" He asked seeing that he was still carrying Shon. Adam blinked. "Oh, uh yeah... where can I put him?" He asked. Sebastian was about to lead him to a room when Hope spoke up.

"Adam, are we staying here or at Shon's place?" She asked. Adam shrugged as Namine ran and grabbed his arm... "HE'S STAYING!" Namine said loudly. Valiant blinked. "But miss Namine we need him back at Kaizer manner..." He said timidly. "Yeah, no offence but, did you forget why we went to his village in the first place?" Valintyne asked thinking about Shona because she wasn't sure if the female Phantomhive was. Ciel let out an exasperated sigh. "You all can stay here, now please Tanaka take Namine to her room so she can calm down and someone take Shonathon and the others to guest rooms. Finnan, Bard go do your job and don't reck my manor again." He said annoyed and rubbed his temples then looked at his so called chef. "Bard you feed them one of you burnt meals and I aware kill you." The boy said glaring at the man. Bard nodded.

As Bard and Funny left, Namine looked sadly up at Adam, Knowing he'd have to go to Shon's sooner or later. *Why am I so attached to him?* The Phantomhive thought. She couldn't help but ask herself what was so special about this man that she'd act like she was. Sure during that month with Adam she'd grown attached to him in a way that couldn't be explained and she knew for sure that she loved him but she wasn't sure 'how' she loveud him... Could it possibly not just be that she loved him but that she was 'in' love with him. Finally sighing, she hugged him, Making sure to avoid getting throw up on her and finally let Tanaka lead her away. The elder butler led the female Phantomhive to her old room. As Valiant and Valintyne fallowed Adam and Sebastian to a room so the doctor could put Shon in a bed and finally get cleaned up.

* * *

An hour later Tanaka had given Adam some of Vincent's old clothes to wear while his were being washed, Grey had gotten bored and left, Namine was in her room talking with Hope and her brother, Ciel of course was in his office and Valintyne and Valiant were waiting for Shon to wake up.

The sandy haired noble's eyes fluttered open. *Did I really faint?... Oh god how embarrassing...* He thought then sat up and looked around. He saw that Valiant was asleep on a sofa and was fidgeting in his sleep. Valintyne was reading a book by a book shelf but put it down when she saw him awake. "Are you alright?" She asked and walked over to him. Shon nodded. "Just remind me not to say anything more to Adam about him fainting." He said and the girl nodded.

* * *

In her room, Namine was getting worried about Shon so she forced Adam and Hope to go with her to check on him. They didn't have to walk far considering the brunette's room was right next door to the one he were in. Hope knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds then Valintyne answered it. "Hi. Come in." She said as she opened the door letting them in. "Are you okay Shon!?" Namine asked bursting into the room. Shon blinked. "Yes! I'm fine I'm just sorry you had to see me faint like that. Did I really see Ciel?" He asked looking up at her. Namine nodded, "Yeah..." She said looking at the door.

* * *

In his office, Ciel leaned his head in his hand. "Dear god." He muttered getting a headache from everything that's been going on. "Are you feeling okay my lord, do you need medicine?" Sebastian asked looking at his master. Ciel shook his head. "No, it's just a headache." He muttered rubbing his temples and the butler nodded. "So, when are you going to talk to your sister?" Sebastian asked looking at the young lord. "I don't know." He sighed. "I don't know if I want her to remember that I'm alive. I don't want her hurt." He said and stood up. "I'm going to see Shonathon. Please make something to drink that will be easy on his stomach." He said before leaving the room. Sebastian nodded and began doing as told.

* * *

Shon sat on his and looked around the room. "So where is he?" He asked. That's when Ciel walked to the room, took a breath and knocked on the door. "That's probably him now!" Namine said then walked over and opened the door... "Yep see? Right there..." Adam told him then walked over to Ciel. "Hello Sir Phantomhive, My Name is Adam Lee Stark and This is my sister Hope." He Said Ciel blinked for a moment. The man looked just like the angle Ash... But with blonde hair. Ciel shook the memories of the white haired butler out of his mind and nodded then bowed. "Earl Ciel Alexander Phantomhive. Welcome to my old manor." He said and stood up strait. He wanted to look to Namine but she told him not to when they first came. So he looked to Shonathon. The sandy blonde just looked at him as well. "Ciel?" He asked. How ever Ciel didn't walk in but stood in the doorway. "Hello Mr. Keizer." The young Phantomhive said after clearing his throat as Namine just stayed quiet and tried to back as far into the corner as she could trying not to let her brother see her scars. Shon blinked. *Mr. Kaizer?* He thought. "You've never called me that before." Shon said looking at the young brunette. "Well I have grown and we aren't as close as we were as children. "I'm also working on my people skills." Ciel said with a cough. Shon just stared at him. "But even our dad's addressed each other on a first name bases..." He said looking at the ground. Ciel sighed. "That's because they went to school together. I only saw you the few times I was healthy because my predecessors didn't want you or your family ill. Same reason Namine wasn't allowed to play with me when she wanted. I've also been accounted dead twice." He explained.

Namine stood there, kinda hoping Ciel would look at her or at least acknowledge her but still remained in the corner occasionally stepping out only to hide again. Hope saw this and sighed. *I really wish she'd make up her mind.* she thought. Then finaly, Namine suddenly stepped forward. "C- Ciel... Please..." She said as Shon looked at Ciel and stood up. "I see, well thank you for remembering to let me know you were still alive in the first place but I guess we're acquaintances instead of friends so I'll be taking my leave now." He said feeling offended then looked at Adam. "If you'd like you can stay a little while longer to see that Namine will be ok. And I'll send a ride back for you when you're ready." He offered. "Namine I'll see you later ok?" Shon asked with a smile. "Come along Valintyne and Valiant." He said to the twins and they fallowed him. Ciel closed his uncovered eye and reached his hand out by sense. "Shonathon. I'm sorry if that came around like being an arse." He whispered. "And Namine, You haven't told me I could look at you yet." He said reminding his sister of what she said when she locked herself in the carriage. Namine whimpered and sighed. "Ciel, please look at me..." She said quietly. She wasn't wearing a jacket any longer because she'd gotten to hot in it, so now When Ciel looked at her, he could see all the recently healed scars all down her arms and on her face from Jay. He could see she still looked the same from three years ago except for the signs of malnourishment and abuse but most of all, he could see the sad look in her eyes. "Oh Nami..." Whimpered.

Namine looked at him and finally having enough, she ran over and wrapped Ciel in a tight stiffened but hugged her back. "I missed you Namine." He whispered softly Namine tried not to cry and smiled as she hugged him tighter. "I missed you as well..." she said then let him go then went after their friend. "Shon... Please don't go..." Namine pleaded as she stopped him by the stairs. Shon sighed and turned to her. "I just don't know if I belong as a part of the group anymore..." He said looked at the ground as Ciel walked up. "Shon please. A lot has happened sense I met you last just let me explain before you think that." Ciel said standing next to his sister. Shon looked at them. "Ok..." He said then smiled as Namine gave Ciel another hug then looked at him. "Hurry and join the hug before he runs away and hides in his office..." She joked and Ciel chuckled. Shon just shook his head. "Somehow I doubt that he wants to hug me." He said with a smile Namine stopped hugging Ciel as Adam and Hope walked out to follow them. Namine gave Adam a nod toward Shon and immediately getting the message, Adam walked over grabbed Shon's wrist and without hesitation, dragged him over to Namine and Ciel. Shon blinked and looked at him. "You could have just asked." He said and looked at the young doctor.

Ciel sighed exasperatedly, "Shon... I just need time to sort everything okay? Can you give me that... " He asked and pulled him into their hug surprising the sandy haired boy as Namine crushed them in her embrace. After a few minutes Shown smiled and backed up. "OK but you'll have to explain at some point." He said and looked at Namine. "Are you staying here?" He asked. Ciel blinked. "Why would she want to leave?" The Yong Phantomhive asked defensively. Shown backed up slightly. "Well I only asked because she seamed to be attached to Adam." He said as Ciel glared at him but Namine shook her head. "I wanna be here with my brother." She said then blushed and put her head in her hands. "I do like Adam...well Kinda. He did take care of me for a whole month for free, I just wanna be here with Ciel." She said trying to calm herself. Adam raised an eyebrow at Namine. *Why dose it matter if I took care of her for a month? Wouldn't anyone do that for someone else in need?* He shook his head at that thought, of course not. Most people only worry about themselves, but Adam hadn't been raised like that, he'd been raised to give a homeless person his last dollar if he could.

Shon nodded. "Alright, how about we get together tomorrow afternoon and catch up?" He asked Namine nodded and seeing that it is what his sister would want, Ciel nodded as well. That's when Tanaka walked in holding Adams now clean folded clothes. Standing next to the elder butler was May-Rin who raised an eyebrow at all the new people then saw Ceil and immediately ran over to him. "Oh master is it really you!?" She said almost knocking over Shown as Adam went to go change. "Oh! Uh!.. Yeah... Now back off!" He said pushing her away then looked at Shon. "You okay?" He asked. Shon fixed his jacket and nodded. "Yes I'm fine." He said then cleared his throat. 'Well, as soon as Adam is dressed we can go home." He said as both Valiant and Valintyne stood on either side of him. Sebastian looked at the twins finaly noticing them and coughed he could tell immediately what they were and he thought this was most strange.

A few moments later Adam came back out fully dressed. Shon smiled as he saw him. "So, Adam. Are you staying here or will you be returning with us?" He asked looking at the young doctor. "I'll be coming along, just let me talk to Namine for a moment." Adam said and beckoning Namine to follow him and she did.

* * *

He led her down the hall and into an empty room. "Are you going to be okay without me here?" He asked her sincerely and looking up at him, her eyes connected with his and after thinking about it, she nodded. "Thank you Adam, for taking care of me." She told him and the Stark nodded with a bright smile. "It was no trouble, I try to be there for those who truly need and deserve it. You are no exception Namine, you ever need me, just say the word and I'm there, I care about you." He said but then blushed. "You're my friend." He added quickly and at those words Namine hugged him tightly. "You be careful." She told him and he nodded. "Alright, come on, I need to go." Adam said and with that, they pulled away and went back into the hallway. As soon as the walked out they saw Hope standing there because she had been listening through the door. The nine year old just stared at her brother with a weird look. "Corn ball." Hope said and Adam glared at her. "Shut up." He said flatly and went back to the others with Namine. Hope just shrugged and followed. "Ready to go?" Shon asked as they came back. When Adam nodded Shon smiled and turned back to Namine. "Alright, then I guess we will see you tomorrow. Good day." Shon said with a polite bow and started walking but then stopped. "Manner personnel!" He abruptly and randomly exclaimed finally remembering what he called his 'servants' but then saw the others staring at him. "Ah, hehe... Never mind..." He said and with that they left.


	6. Catching Up

**A/N:**

 **Ok here it is, sorry it took so long. Enjoy!**

 **Disclamer:**

 **In this chapter only own Shon, Shona, Valintyne, Valiant, Grey, Maralin Ambers and Siran. Adam, Hope and, Namine are owned my XtremeFan394. Jay, Jack, Scarlet, Shimmer and Glimmer are owned by XtremeFan394 and a friend of ours. Noir is owned by our friend. George the bar tender & Matt the inn keeper are up for grabs. And we do not claim any ownership or rights to any of the black butler characters.**

* * *

1 Month earlier (the night Namine escaped from the Luchus manor.)

Scarlet Elene Luchus smiled as she gently shook her girls awake, she'd done exactly as Jay had instructed and after taking them with her to run errands, she'd taken them to the park where they'd played for quite awhile. They were good girls, so innocent and so naive. Each girl finally awoke so Scarlet escorted them out of the carriage and into the manor. But, upon entering, Scarlet got a stranger feeling. It was quiet, To quiet... Usually, she could hear Green tinkering around cleaning and such, but now it was completely silent. Telling her daughters to go play upstairs, Scarlet walked outside and called to another of the servants. "Siren!" She called out in an angered tone.

At that a 14 year old girl with long black hair in a ponytail being held up by a pink ribbon bow, beautiful magenta eyes, and fair skin, wearing black slip on shoes, a light pink Shaw over a long lavender dress that fit like a glove on her perfect physique that was so normal it looked better than a supper modal. "You called Mistress Luchus?" The girl asked. The woman glared at her. "Where is Green?" Scarlet demanded angrily crossing her arms.

Siren was the one servant out of all of them that Scarlet disliked the most. Siren was beautiful and smart and those are two things that a servant shouldn't have. Jay was a man of lust and he was the type that if he wanted it, he got it, no matter from who or where. Scarlet had been just fourteen when she'd married Jay then gotten pregnant and she knew that her being young is what keeps him coming back but with each passing day she got older. She felt Jay would leave her someday and Scarlet didn't know if that was something she could handle. And it didn't help at all that this damned servant was so beautiful.

Scarlet stood there waiting for a response then finally Siren shrugged. "Mmmm... Iuho." The girl said as less audible as possible.

Siren did not like Scarlet. As a mater of fact, Siren disliked the woman more then Scarlet hated her. The woman was obsessed with her looks, she hardly ever spent time with her daughters and when she did it was either to get a discount on experience stuff of if Master Luchus told her to.

The female Luchus glared at her. "Alright, well come with me, while I call Jay." Scarlet spat at the girl. This peasant had no right to speak to her in such a manor. Sighing Siren fallowed. *What ever.* She thought sarcastically.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the local bar, Jack was on his third drink, he needed more, More! Or else… Or else the memories would return and that was the last thing the young Luchus wanted. He had just downed the rest of the bottle, when the bar tender walked over to him. "Jack, your stepmother's on the phone looking for Jay." The man said and resting his chin on his hand, the 18 year old murmured incoherently beginning to feel himself get all warm inside. "Tel er my dadz a chigen…" He slurred. The whisky was clearly, finally beginning to do it's job. That's when Jay walked over from a young beautiful girl that he was trying to hit on. "George! What can I do you for?" The man asked as be sat down next to his son. George turned to him and smiled happily. The bar tender returned the smile. "Scarlet is on the phone and she's in a right state she is." He said and nodding, Jay followed him to the phone and took it into his hands. "Scarlet? What's wrong? Are the girls alright?" Jay asked and after confirming that the girls were indeed alright, Scarlet began to explain the problem and by the time she'd finished, Jay was flushed with anger. "I'll be home soon." He told her and with that he slammed the phone on the receiver hanging it up and walking over to Jack, Jay grabbed his drunk son and began to drag the boy out of the bar. The sudden action sobered the 18 year old up a bit. "Father, what's the matter?!" Jack asked now panic stricken and Jay looked at him with a serious look. "Green ran away." He said as they got into the carriage. At these words Jack's stomach clenched and he took a sip of the full bottle he'd managed to grab before being dragged home by his father. Of course it didn't matter anyway, Jay always kept whisky in the house for him.

* * *

They reached the manor and without hesitating, Jay slammed open the door and roared in anger.

Siren blinked at the roar. It almost startled her because he kind of sounded like a lion and before she knew it Scarlet had grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the front door where Jay was clearly steaming with rage. "WHERE IS SHE!" Jay screamed so loudly that even Jack backed away his eyes wide. "She might know!" Scarlet spat pushing Siren toward the Luchus who turned towards them in disgusted fury. "WHY THE HELL WOULD SHE KNOW!" Jay yelled and raised his hand, he was about to hit Scarlet for being so ridiculous when suddenly he stopped hearing little footsteps coming down the stairs. Taking a deep breath, Jay pushed past the two females and walking over to his daughters, he gave them a tight hug and once again going from an angry German to a loving father in the blink of an eye. "Hey Glimmie and Shimmie, how are my baby girls?" He asked kindly with a smile. "We heard a monster down here." Glimmer said promptly holding a teddy bear close to her and Jay blinked but then thought quickly and smiled. "Oh that, that was Jackie, he hurt his toe." Jay said with a smile as he looked at his son and in his drunken state the young adult looked down at his foot and frowned, "I did... Oh... Ow." He said and took the last sip of the whisky battle.

With a sigh, Jay gave his daughters each a kiss on each of their cheeks and standing tall, he looked at Siren. "Do you have any clue as to where Green might be." He shook her head. "No sir. I wasn't let into the house until Miss Scarlet got home." She said while avoiding a glare from the woman. Scarlet was fuming at Siren's reply. *And what was so difficult about telling ME that!?* She thought. Jay nodded and cursed under his breath in German. "Jack, go to bed." Jay told his son, then to Siren, "Go get the girls ready for bed, I'm going out, Scarlet, watch over everything." Jay ordered. Siren nodded and walked over, picked up the girls and carried them to their room as Scarlet sighed with a reluctant nod and walking to Jack, she helped the stumbling drunk up to his room. After standing there, a few moments watching them do as told, Jay sighed and left the manor. He walked around the grounds till suddenly he saw something sparkle, and looking down, he saw a piece of glass with blood on it. Looking closely at the ground, he saw some blood and smirked. The idiot practically told him where to find her. Smirking, Jay followed the trail till he reached a pathway in the trees beyond the manor and knowing where it leads, Jay went to Village Acres.

* * *

Jay reached the small town with in a few hours. By now it was well passed midnight so it made sense that everything was dark upon arriving. He could tell that the town was sleeping, most shops had closed signs up and most home lights were off. Sighing, Jay looked around looking for any sign of Green but Suddenly, he heard thunder and cursed. He'd have to stay the night because it was going to rain and that meant any trail the girl left behind would be washed away.

Noir Darken, a girl with long black hair and yellow cat-like eyes covered by a pair of shaded glasses, sighed as she ran through the streets until she saw someone. "Hey mister you should get inside, it's gonna rain soon." She called as she caught up with him. Jay turned to the person and smiled. "Uh... I don't live here. Might you know of a hotel I could stay at or something?" He asked with a polite smile. Noir nodded. "Yea. I'm staying in one too. Come on, it's this way." She said pulling up her hood as it started to sprinkle then she started running again her heels clicking as she hurried to avoid getting wet. Jay followed her quickly and finally they entered the inn and upon entering, Jay approached the counter. The man standing behind the it smiled happily. "Hello there! Welcome to Ole Village Acres, population 493. what can I do ya for?" The man asked and Jay smiled. "I'd like to get a room for one please." Jay said and nodding, the man reached to get him a key. "I'm Matt by the way." The man said pleasantly as he handed Jay a key. "Alright, Mr... Uh?" Matt said looking up at the other man. "Luchus." Jay said. And Matt nodded. "Ah, yes, you Mr. Luchus will be in room C, Have a nice stay." He said as the Luchus gave a nod and went upstairs.

The inn keeper then turning to the girl who'd brought Jay. "Hey there Madam! Glad you could make it back before the rain." Matt said happily. Noir pulled her hood down. "Me too. I hate the rain." She shuddered. "Can I have my room key please Matt." The girl said with a smile as she took off her cloak. Matt smiled and grabbing the key, he tossed it to her. "Yeah sure! So did you found what you were looking for?" The inn keeper asked curiously. Noir shook her head sadly. "No. But don't worry, I'll be out of your hair tomorrow." She said with a smile. Matt shook his head with a smile. "Oh I don't mind, it's no big deal!" He said happily Noir nodded and after thanking him she started to her room.

* * *

Upstairs, Jay reached his room. He went in and was glad for the set up, it was a very nice room. There was a desk and chair on the left of the room between a bathroom on the right and a closet on the left. Across from the desk was a bed with nightstands on either side of it.

The Luchus walled to the bed and laid down and after awhile, without realizing it, Jay fell asleep, he woke up the next morning bright and early. He knew that Scarlet was probably worried, but he didn't care, he had to find Green. Sitting up, he shook his head. "Hungry." Was all he could manage to say so with a yawn as he stood up, Jay grabbed his key and hurried from the room. "Thanks for the room!" He said hurrying past Matt and tossed him a handful of cash and the room key. Matt blinked and picked up the money and counted it. He gasped when he counted $300. "Wait you gave me too much!" He called but Jay was already gone.

* * *

Noir got up and got dressed and gathered her things before leaving the room. She walked downstairs and saw the inn keeper and the wod of cash. "Thanks Ma- Geez! Who'd you rob?" She asked pointing as the money. Matt shook his head. "No one. That Luchus man just threw it to me as he ran out. He was in such a hurry he forgot his change… you'd think he was on the run or something." He said. Noir nodded as she gave him the key and what she owed. "That man sure is a strange one." She muttered. *I think I'll see where he's going in such a hurry.* She thought looking out the window then looked back at Matt. "Thanks again! " She said and left. Upon walking out, Noir went around the corner into an empty alleyway and turned into a cat then ran of to find Jay.

* * *

As he hurried down the street he heard someone call out to him and stopped. "Oh my great me! Jay? Jay Luchus, is that you!?" Said a 15 year old girl with long bushy, golden blondee hair, beautiful crystal blue eyes, and pail skin. She was warring a long sparkly gold and silver dress that showed off her cleavage and showed how skinny she was the girl was and a lot of jewelry. She smiled as she walked over to him. "I can't believe it what are you doing here!?" She asked.

The Luchus rolled his eyes, Scarlet's friend Maralin Ambers again. He did not like this girl at all. Sure, she was very pretty but in Jay's opinion, this particular girl was as annoying as a really bad rash! But Maybe, just maybe, she might know something, so he walked over to her. "Green is gone, I Believe she's here." He whispered.

Noir finally caught up to the Luchus and found him talking to a woman looked like a stripper.

Maralin titled her head. "Who?" She asked. Jay sighed. "Scarlet's favorite of our servants." He answered. The blondee nodded. "Ok, so what does she look like? Maybe I can help." She said but then grinned. "Oh but wait! First, how about we get some breakfast, I'm absolutely famished!" She said then grabbed his arm and dragged him to a nearby diner.

*I hope I don't regret this…* Noir Brought and she followed them as her curiosity got to her.

They walked in and sat down at a nearby table and Jay pulled out a picture and slipped it to Maralin as he ordered for them. The blondee looked at the picture and thought for a moment. "Hey, I've seen her." She said handing him back the photo.

Noir scampered under their table. *This just got interesting…* She thought to herself as she listened closely.

Jay grinned at these words. "Great where is she?" He asked eagerly finally feeling as though they were getting somewhere. Maralin looked at him. "I saw her yesterday." She replied.

Noirs ears perked up at this.

Jay raised an eyebrow as anger boiled in his stomach. "You did now?" He said putting the picture in his pocket and as their food arrived, Jay slipped out of his jacket. The girl nodded. "Yes. She was wearing a really ugly wig, But I don't care who she was or why she wearing a wig. The only thing that concerned me is the fact that she was with my fiance!... Well, she was also with his sister to emo lookalikes and some dopy looking boy with blondee hair who is supposed to be the doctor of this place and his annoying looking sister." She explained and started eating.

Noir looked at the jacket and decided to wait till he was to busy to notice if she got in the pocket and when she was sure it was safe, she snuck her pawn in looking for the picture.

Maralin looked at Jay. "I will say this about the doctor though, he may look dopy but, if I wasn't already engaged, I would make him look so much better all I'd have to do is, get rid of the kid, the flannel shirt and change his name from Adam Stark to Raul Ambers!" She said then pulled out a picture of Shonathon Kaizer. "Well of course he would have to be richer than my Shonny-kins!" She added then kissed the picture.

Noir made a gagging look as she looked at the picture of Namine but then froze. *Adam! If Adam is still here, then that means daddy and mommy are still here too!* She thought excitedly.

Jay nodded with a sigh. "If he had the right people hiring him, Mr. Stark could be quite wealthy, but where could he go with Green?" He asked. Maralin smiled. "Well, if you pay for my meal I'll tell you." She said leaning her chin on her hands with her elbows on the table. In the position she was in, her bosom was on the table. Jay backed up a bit but sighing, he nodded. "Fine! Cough up the information and I'll pay!" He said.

Noir rolled her eyes but stayed put with both ears raised. *Yes, this is it! I will be with you soon big brother!* She thought with a smirk.

Maralin nodded. "Well, I heard that my Shonny-kins was taking the town doctor and his sister to London so I assume she went with them. I even heard that they were going to the Phantomhive manner for some reason... Oooh! I hope my future hubby wants to buy that ratty old place and fix it up for me!" She said holding the photo of Shon close to her. Jay grinned. "Phantomhive manor!" He said and throwing a handful of cash at her, he stood up and ran off.

Noir had to hold back a laugh. *Yeah right! That place has been in use for the last three years or so.* she thought then noticed Jay run off so she quickly ran after him and past him up. As soon as she was out of sight Noir looked around to make sure no one was looking and transformed back to human form and pulled her cloak on to hide the still existing cat ears and tail. (Neko Noir!) and started to Phantomhive manor as fast as she could.

* * *

Back at the dier, Maralin blinked but started picking up the money. After she counted it she found $200. "Wow! Maybe I should've had him by me a hole new wardrobe." She said and put the money away.

* * *

Jay, first hurried home and cleaned up, then went to Jack's room. "Come on, wake up son, we need to get going. I know where Green is." At these words, Jack's ears perked and nodding, he got up, dressed himself, grabbed a bottle of more whiskey and his coat then followed his father from the house. "You're leaving again, Already!" Scarlet huffed as she followed them cleanly upset and turning, Jay glared at her. "Yes, now shut it and get in the house." He ordered and grunting angrily, she did as told.

* * *

1 month later, (the day after the Phantomhive sibling's were reunited.) Basically present day.

Shon walked up to the Phantomhive home with his sister Shona, his two assistants Valintyne & Valiant, Adam and Hope. As Shona played with a Dall in her hands the young Earl of Kaizer manner knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later Tanaka answered. "Ah Master Kaizer you're early, please come in. I'll announce your arrival." He said with a smile. Shon nodded as they walked in. Tanaka went into the library where Ciel and Namine were sitting and eating. The female Phantomhive immensely enjoying a peanut butter sandwich as Sebastian poured the two nobles some tea. "Master Kaizer and his group are here my lord." The elder butler said. Namine ignored the butler as she stuffed the sand which in her mouth. "An I hab anodder?" The Phantomhive asked with a mouth full of food as she looked up at Sebastian. Ciel's eye twitched at his sisters lack of manners. The young noble sighed and nodded. "Will you bring them up please?" He said closing his book. "Sebastian make Namine some more sandwiches and make more tea for our guests." He said as he stood up to put the book back on the shelf. Tanaka nodded and walked away then came back a few minutes later with Shon and the others. As they entered little Shona got excited. "Cici!" She exclaimed and ran over and gave Ciel a huge hug. "InewNamiwasawivebutidib'ntnowyouwertoo!" Shona said in an excited fast pace. The boy brunette looked at her. "what?" He asked looking at Shin who just smiled. "Don't ask." The Sandy blonde answered.

Namine jumped to her feet and running over, she crushed Shona and Ciel in a tight hug. "Good morning Shona!" Namine said happily. "Well it seems that I just can't leave this manor for very long. Dead or alive!..." Ciel wheezed from Namine's hug. Shona, however was struggling. "N-Nami... Camt bweav..." She said trying to pry herself free. Shon saw this and walking over to them, he tapped on Namine's shoulder. "Namine, you're killing my sister." He said and pointed to the small girl who was beginning to pant so finally, Namine let go then grinned as Sebastian handed her another sandwich, which she practically inhaled happily. Ciel's eye twitched again at the way his sister was eating and at the amount of food she was consuming. "So good!" Namine moaned to the sandwich.

"Good morning Namine!" Adam said with a smile and as if just noticing he was there, Namine ran at the doctor and tackled him to the ground. "HIADAMHOWARWEYOU!IMISSEDYOU!YOUREALLYSHOULDVISITMOREOFTEN!" She said excitedly as Adam laughed and wheezed at having been tackled but smiled nonetheless. "I was just here yesterday." He told Namine who huffed. "Still, you were gone a lot of hours and I missed you." She said and he just raised an eyebrow.

Ciel sighed and walked over to Shon. "Hey Shon." He held his hand out. With a polite nod the Yong Sandy haired noble smiled and shook his hand as Valiant hid behind him. "Why is she acting like that?" The brunet asked in nervous fear. "And why is she eating that way?" Valintyne asked standing next to her brother. Shon looked down at them and smiled. "Well, she's been missing for almost 3 years and peanut butter sandwiches were always her favorite as a child so it makes sense because she's missed them. As for her behavior... I'm not sure." He said Ciel nodded. "And as far as I can tell she's had very little to eat during that time." He said and walked over to Sebastian. "Geez, one would think Namine was like us huh?" He whispered watching his sister. Adam watched all this with a raised eyebrow. Something was definitely wrong with Namine and being a doctor, Adam had his suspicions, he just really hoped he was wrong.

"Shona? Are you ok?" Hope asked looking at the small child who was having trouble breathing. Shon looked and ran over to her. "Shona!?" He asked starting to freak out. Namine stooped eating and looked at Shona and her eyes widened as she remembered the big hug she gave her and Ciel. "On no! I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "What is wrong with you people!" Valintyne said completely shocked that everyone other than Shon, Hope and Namine was more concerned with the female Phantomhive than Shona. "Help her! You're her doctor remember!" The 11 year old female brunette said popping Adam in the arm and glaring at him. "Oh! Sorry, here, I got her." The doctor said and without another word, the young man hurried over and picked up Shona. Turning swiftly, he hurried the small girl from the library and up to a random room and laid her on the bed. "Is she asthmatic?" Adam asked Shon, when he entered the room as well. "I have an old inhaler if you need it." Ciel said following him. Shon sat in a chair next to his sister. "No, she's not asthmatic. But when ever she gets sick or hurt it's a lot worse than it should be..." He said as he looked at his sister with worry filled eyes.

Nodding, Adam pulled various vials from his pocket and mixed them swiftly all were common meds and herbs. "This should help." He muttered almost to himself. After he was finished mixing, he began to shake the vial, containing them all then he sat a hand on Shona's chest to make sure her breathing stayed as steady as he would allow, every time he felt even a little falter, he would pump her chest with a little bit of pressure, making sure not to hurt her, but to keep her alive. When he was finished, he looked at Shon. "I need to give her a shot." He said.

"I dona wana that..." Shona said but stayed still. "Can I hold her hand? She really hates needles." Shon asked looking at his sister. Ciel walked over and as gently as he could pushed him to Shona. "Don't ask just do it." He whispered as Adam nodded. "Of course, I would never say no." The doctor sighed with a shrug and pulling out a needle, he began to fill it with the crystal blue colored medicine as Shon looked at his childhood friend. "I only asked because all of her other doctors didn't like me being in the room let alone hold her hand... Don't ask... I had to fire them the first day ... They gave her weird looks." He said as Shona held his hand tightly. "I don't suppose there was one named Nevaeh was there?" Ciel asked. Shon thought for a moment. "No I don't think so." He said then looked at Sebastian who had just entered the room with Valintyne and Valiant. Sebastian was just staring at the twins with a suspicious look. "Um, why does he keep looking at my assistants?" Shon asked pointing at the twins and the butler. Ciel looked at his butler and shrugged. "Sebastian stop staring at them. It's not like we are back at that stupid carnival. Why would you stick your head in a tigers mouth anyway? I'm surprised the beast didn't try to kill you right there." He started getting off subject. He shook his head clearing his thoughts. "Anyway if you want to stare at someone go find William and have a staring contest or go kill Claude for all I care!... Oh wait he's already dead… go pet a cat!" He said still getting of topic.

Adam stopped dead. *Claude... Why does that name sound so familiar? A friend of mothers maybe? But William? I definitely know that name, then again, there must be over ten million Williams and Claudes in the world so it can't be the same people... Can it?* He thought to himself.

When Valiant heard Sebastian was looking at them the boy looked up at the butlers face and got a real good look at him then immediately got nervous then ran over and hid behind Shon who was tilting his head at what Ciel had just said. Valintyne saw this and looked up at the butler as well and backed up. "What's your name?" She asked crossing her arms as Ciel sighed and walked out of the room to get Shona a cup of water. Sebastian bowed. "My name is Sebastian, my lady." He said with a smile. Valintyne blinked. *where have I heard that name before?...* She thought to herself. Just then everyone heard Ciel from down the hall. "I named him after my old dog!" The Earl Phantomhive yelled.

Namine clapped with a smile at her brother's words. "I remember my Sebby-Doodle!" The female Phantomhive giggled. "I love dogs! And cats! And every animal! Except insects... Ew!" She rambled. However, Shon blinked. "Uh... 'He' named 'you' after his dog?..." He asked after Shona fell into a peaceful sleep after Adam successfully got her breathing normally again. Valintyne tilted her head and continued to stare at the butler. "He likes to think that. I took the name as a child." He said and shook his head as Ciel walked in with a cup of water. He set it on the table next to Shona. "No, when we first met, he said I could give him a name. I was in a bad mood and he was being cocky so I named him after my dog." Ciel said with a shrug. "I miss Sebastian... The puppy." Namine said looked at her hands as Adam walked over and set a hand on her shoulder.

Shon tilted his head. "So you named your butler?" He asked scratching his head. "How does one even do that?" Valintyne asked looking at Ciel and crossing her arms. Ciel nodded. "That's one of the things I need to explain and I think now would be the best time. Shon, Namine and everyone else. Sebastian and I aren't human."

Just then Grey appeared out of nowhere. "So you're gay! DUN DUN DUN!" The red head said with a big grin. "Oh... Ciel, I didn't realize." Namine looked at Her brother as Adam coughed. "I... Uh." he glanced at Sebastian and knew that the red headed girl was wrong in her assumptions of Ciel and Sebastian. "I gotta go!" He said and hurried from the room. Ciel blinked. "Ok. One, Why is Grell's twin here? Two, No we're not. And three, Adam you get back here, you're not human ether!" He said ana grabbed the doctor's arm but then quickly let go. Pulling his hand away from Adam he looked at his burnt hand. "Ow. That burned." He said glaring at his hand. Sebastian sighed. "Your brother is the one that gay." He said glaring at Grey then he whacked the back of Ciel's head. "I told you it would and not to touch him. He's to pure skinned." The Butler said sternly. The Phantomhive glared at him. "Yes, but I didn't think it would work through his clothes!" Ciel snapped rubbing the back of his head. "And frankly, if you had done your job, it wouldn't matter!" He yelled. Shon looked at all of them as Hope just shook her head at her brothers expression. "What the H E double L are you people talking about!?" The young noble said cleaning up the word 'Hell' because of his sleeping sister. Adam covered his face with his hands, he hadn't wanted anyone to know, what would Namine think. Surely she wouldn't be able to bring herself to like someone like him. He felt that this revelation would bring his whole world down and suddenly he felt so terribly. Namine would think him a liar, a fake, she'd hate him. He tried to speak but made a noise that sounded remarkably like a strangled animal and with that he hurried from the room. What if they found out who his birth father is? They would never trust him? He ran from the room, stopped on the steps and sat down.

Namine looked at the place where Adam had been, nothing but pure shock on her face. What was he? Why did he burn Ciel? Why hadn't he told her? Did he not trust her? "I agree with Shon, what's going on?" The Phantomhive asked. Ciel ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, Sebastian and I are demons. So that makes Adam a angle. I'm surprised he didn't mind being here." The young Earl said. Sebastian nodded. "Or the fact that he didn't try to kill you. Angles never seemed to like you. Even when you were human." The Butler pointed out. Ciel shrugged. "I did sell my soul to the devil after all. Well… not the devil but close enough. Claude is worse." He said crossing his arms. Shon tilted his head again. "Demons? As in the devil's servants? Angels vs demons, heaven and hell? Those kind of demons?" He asked calmly as Namine looked at them and looked at all of them completely confused.

* * *

Adam took in multiple deep breaths and finally deciding he'd have to face them eventually, he slowly made his way back to the room and stood in the back, he felt bad, if they knew who his father was then he was definitely in trouble. Suddenly Sebastian looked at him. The butler and leaned over to his master. "I need to have a talk with Mr. Stark." He whispered and as the boy nodded Sebastian looked at Adam then gestured to the door. With a nod Adam followed the demon out of the room.

"Try not to attack him with the silverware. He's Shon and Namine's friend so he is our friend too. " Ciel called after his butler but then blinked and looked at his childhood friend. "Wait you don't seem surprised by any of this Shon. Why is that?" He asked. The Sandy blondee smiled and pointed to Valiant & Valintyne. "Ask them. They're demons too." He said calmly. Valiant grinned. "Yep! Booo!" He said holding up his arms like a monster as Valintyne shook her head. "Technically, we're half demons and half angels who where trained by a Shinigami." She explained. Shon looked at her. "Really? By who?" He asked. Valintyne nodded and pointed to Grey. "Her." The young brunette said as the red head waved. "Yo!" Grey said with a smile. Shon nodded. "Oh! Hello, It's nice to meet you." He said holding out a hand for a hand shake. "Likewise! I'm Grey Sutcliff." The female grim reaper said as Ciel just stared at them. The Yong Phantomhive couldn't understand it, Shonathon Kaizer is a human. So how is it that the boy is talking about all of this supernatural stuff as if he's dealt with it his entire life, as if it was a normal day!?

* * *

Out in the hall…

"Explain how you feel about your father." Sebastian said and Adam hung his head, the demon knew. "My father... Ash Landers, means absolutely nothing to me, he obviously didn't want me, neither did my mother. I have no connection with him, he is nothing to me but a donator and my birth mother... She is nothing to me but a carrier, my mum and dad are dead and I mourn them everyday, I take care of my adoptive sister Hope and live my life as if I were human." Adam told the butler. Sebastian nodded. "Who is mother, The one that raised you?" He asked. Adam smiled thinking of his mum, the woman who so gladly took him in. "Emilyne Valyntine. She was the sweetest woman anyone could know." Sebastian frowned. *That name… she couldn't be the same woman… could she?... No. Probably just a coincidence…* He thought and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry… I can't imagine how you feel..." Sebastian said.

* * *

Back in the room…

Ciel sighed as he watched Shon and Grey talk about Valiant and his sister. He leaned against the wall. "I should have stayed in France." He mumbled with another sigh and looked to his sister. "I can't tell if you don't care or if you're having a panic attack." He said as Namine Just stared at everyone with a blank expression. "What?... De… What?" She said as She just stared at them confused then fainted crumpling to the floor. "Namine!" Both Shon & Ciel said and ran over to her. Once they were sure she was ok they worked together and put the brunette on a couch. "So how is it that you aren't freaked out by all of this?" Ciel asked looking at his childhood friend. Shon sighed. "It looks like we both have a lot to explain." He answered. Ciel hugged his sister worriedly and looked to Shon. "So it seems." He said and looked at Namine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hope went to check on her brother. She walked out and saw Sebastian talking to him but from her point of view, it looked more like an interrogation. "Hey! What's going on here!?" She asked coming to Adam's defense. The butler looked at the girl. "Just talking. I'm done now though so I'll leave." Sebastian said as he bowed and went back into the room. Adam sighed. "Wow, I thought he was going to murder me for a second there." He said with a smile to his sister. Hope just shook her hand but returned the smile.

* * *

Back in the room, Sebastian walked over to Ciel and raises an eyebrow as the boy sat next to his sister who appeared to have fainted. Ciel continued to hugged her as Hope and Adam walked in as well. That's when Namine sat bolt upright, and looked around. "I- I- I-" she began to stutter like when she was little. "It's Ok Nami." Shon said and looked at Ciel. "So, who will explain first?" He asked. Ciel shrugged. "I've been declared dead twice. And it's kind of my fault that London burned down and that the new bridge has an angel statue on it... Well, that's Sebastian's fault really but I told him to kill Ash so..." He muttered then looked at Shon. "We could play chess and before each of us takes a turn we could say something that's happened or we could just start spouting random things." He said trying to be funny. Shon smiled. "How about you go first to explain?... I was never very good at chess." He said with a sigh as poor Namine continued to stutter incoherently as Adam and Hope walked over to them. Ciel shrugged and rubbed his sister's back. "Where should I start?" He asked. Sebastian sighed. "How about the fire? Or how we first met?" The Butler suggested. Ciel shrugged and looked to Shon "Where do you want me to start?" He said ignoring the cat loving demon. Sebastian just gritted his teeth and sighed. Shon noticed this and shook his head. "Start with when you first disappeared." Shon said as if it was obvious (which it was.)

"I'm so confused." Namine muttered and sighing, Adam walked over to her, "Come on Namine, let's go for a walk and let them talk, I do believe I have some explaining to do." The Stark said and nodding, Namine got slowly to her feet and went with him. Adam took Namine's hand and led her outside. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He told her and she looked up into his eyes and knew that he truly meant his apology. "Yes, I am an Angel, living here amongst humans, I don't know anything about my mother, I just know that she didn't want me and my birth father, well from what I know he's simply a bad evil fallen Angel who didn't want me either, there's honestly not much else that I know about them. But I do know a lot about my adoptive parents! My mum Emilyne was a demon and my dad was a Shinigami, Hope is a rare half breed and she also lives like a human, we can do things that humans can't but we only use our abilities when we need to, that's how I saved your life that day." Adam said and using his left hand, he brushed some hair from Namine's face and revealed a scar that had been a rather large gash, Adam didn't know exactly where she'd gotten it, but from what he'd gathered, she'd gotten it from a branch that she'd hit when leaving Luchus Manor. The brunette smiled. "Thank you Adam." Namine whispered and without warning, she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. He hugged the Phantomhive back as she clung to him, ranting about how much she appreciates everything he's done. Finally, Namine went silent and together the two of them simply stood there hugging until Namine yawned and Adam smiled. "Hungry?" He asked and She nodded. The doctor grinned. "Excellent!" Adam said as his grin grew bigger. "Now, how about liver of squid!?" He asked and Namine lightly hit the side of his head. "Gross! Adam, if you ever even think of feeding me that, you will wake up in a dark hole six feet under." She said and Adam raised an eyebrow. "Fine, how about Duck tongue?" He ask still grinning. "Adam!" The female Phantomhive snapped with a glare. "Ok, fine! But, no more peanut butter... doctors orders." Adam sternly but smiled. This time it was Namine's turn to grin. "There's a doctor here?" She asked excitedly and looked around. Adam rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go in... I wanna check on Shona, then get you something to eat." He said happily

* * *

Back in the room, Ciel had sat on the couch after Ada and Namine left. "Alright." He said with a sigh. "You better sit down. This story is a long one." Shon nodded an sat on the couch next to him as everyone gathered around them. Ciel gave another sigh as he started his tale. "After the first fire, the one when I was ten, I came home to find it burning and being so young, I ran into the manor to find my parents, not caring if I got hurt." Ciel said and closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered the event, he could feel his skin prickle from the heat of the flames, hear the burning of the manor, hear the gunshot, he remembered the smell of smoke, the horror he had felt within him as he cried for his parents and he ran a hand through his hair. "I ran through the manor and finally found them..." He shivered slightly at the memory. "I was thought to have died in that fire, however I did not, I was kidnapped and sold to a slave trade." The young earl went on to talk of his time in the cage then told of the day he met Sebastian, of the contract and then all the events that followed, how his aunt died, how Lizzy was nearly turned into a doll, about Angela\Ash, Pluto and then about Claude and Alois, he told everything, leaving out no detail, he even told them about that weird circus and when Sebastian had supposedly been murdered. when he was finished, he sighed and looked at Shon, "I've been through a lot, I don't want to push anyone away, but that's what I feel is best at times." He said with another sigh.

Shon just stared at him. "Wow! All of that is really similar to me... Well except my parents died in a shipwreck, a demon tried to poses me, instead of another boy with a butler... that was a girl... She wanted to marry me... And a lot of other stuff... It would take an entire series to explain it all..." He said with a sigh. (He broke the 4th wall!)

Ciel just stared at him. "It all did sound a lot a like but with a few differences. But what stood out the most was the fact that Samuel and Hana Kaizer were dead as well. The young Earl couldn't help but wonder when they died. "Sounds like we've both been through hell. Truth be told Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finnan all have a bad past as well. Mey-Rin was an assassin, Bard a soldier and Finnan well he's an experiment that has super human strength." He said as Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Yes, and I have a bad past as well but you don't know it." The Butler said proudly. Ciel glared at him. "And I don't care, nor do I want to know." Ciel snapped then looked back at his childhood friend. "Shon, how long has it been sense Samuel and Hana..." He asked sadly. Shon sighed. "A year after the fire that killed your parents..." He said with a shaky voice. After his parent's death, Shon had decided that he would never talk about it again because he didn't want Shona around such sadness but after finding out that his best friend and his friends sister were both still alive after being assumed dead for the past almost 4 years the young noble couldn't help it. He had to quickly wipe a tear from his eyes as the bottled up emotions threatened to come out. Valiant gave him a tissue from a box he seamed to get from nowhere as Valintyne poured a glass of tea and handed it to him. Without warning, Ciel stood up and hugged his old friend completely taking him by surprise. "I'm sorry Shon. Looks like we've both been through hell huh?" He asked as Adam walked in with Namine and looked over at Shona. Walking to the girl, he began checking her to see how she was doing.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his young lord. *Well that was new. He didn't even do that when ever Ms. Elizabeth cried... I wonder if young Master Kaizer can bring my master out of the dark pit of despair that his mind is enclosed in...* He thought as he slightly smiled to himself. Ciel glared at his butler. "Sebastian, I can feel you smiling. Care to share with the group?" He asked after he let go of Shon. Sebastian shook his head. "Not really my lord." He said still smiling. Shon sighed and cleared his throat as Ciel stepped back. "Well, I feel a little better... What time is it because I am absolutely famished." He said with a small smile. Ciel chuckled. "Sebastian will you start dinner and keep Bard out of the kitchen." He said turning to the demon. Sebastian nodded and left the room.

"But, I was gonna cook!" Adam said then looked at Shon and went silent. He wanted to ask why the boy looked as if he'd been crying, but deciding against invading privacy, so he chose to make himself useful. "I think I'll go help Sebastian, I was just coming to check on Shona before making Namine her favorite! Liver of squid and Duck tongue with worms and plastic minnows on the side!" He said jokingly with a smile. Namine glared at him. "Adam! Don't make me-" suddenly a strange look came over Namine's face and before she could even move, she puked all over Adam again and he stepped back shocked. Seeing this, Valiant fell over laughing as Grey grinned. "Isn't this the second time she's done that now?" She asked with a laugh. Just then, little Shona woke and slowly sat up. "I'm hungy too..." She said groggily. Shon smiled and walking over to her, he hugged his sister glad that she was ok as Ciel looked at Namine surprised. "Nami. Please tell me your sick and not..." He said just now sensing the difference.

The female Phantomhive shrugged, "Probably just a bug..." She said and turning, she rushed from the room. She ran till she was outside and running around to the side of the manor, she hid in an old hideaway hole that she'd found when she was little. *Why would he think I'm pregnant?...* She thought as tears filled her eyes. *But I'm not!* She assured herself. *But… I could be…* "NO!" That one simple word had escaped her mouth aloud. If they knew, they would judge her and think she was nasty, and that, was something Namine Phantomhive did not want to face.

* * *

Back inside the manor, Adam's eyes were wide as he watched Namine leave in shock. Not even at what Ciel said but Namine's reaction... Of course, he knew, he could sense it and her attitude clearly gave it away but her reaction seemed to irk him. Ciel sighed. "I'll be right back. Tanaka please get him a change of clothes and wash his again take him to my room so he can shower and change." He said then looked at Shon. "I'm sorry Shonathon, but I have to go." He said before taking off. "Namine!" He yelled running to all the places they used to hide. Shon stood up looked at Valintyne and with a nod as if she understood, the girl immediately went to the female Phantomhive. Shon following her. Grey looked at Tanaka. "Can I have some popped corn? This just got interesting!" She said and followed after Ciel. Hope, who was completely confused just shrugged. "Wanna explore?" She asked looking at Shona & Valiant. "Sure!" The boy brunette said with a smile. Shona instantly jumped out of bed and clapped her hands. "Yay! Abvemter!" She said excitedly as they left to explore the manorr.

* * *

It didn't take Ciel long to find his sister. "Nami. Look you can tell me if your pregnant. I don't care. I just got you back and I'm not going to lose you over something so stupid as that." He held his hand to her. "Come on. Come on out." He said softly. Namine shook her head, "I'm disgusting!" And with that, she came out, then ran past him to go find another hiding place. The brunette ran around the corner and bumped into Shon. "Woe! Namine, what's wrong?" The sandy blondee asked. Just then Ciel ran after her and stopped quickly. "That's what I would like to know." He said looking at his sister. Valintyne rolled her eyes. "Look let me talk to her while you two go catch up." She said and Ciel glared at her. "I think all she needs is a girl to talk to right now so just give us some time to talk then we'll come talk to you. Ok?" The female half breed said trying to assure him and nodding, Ciel sighed and walked away with Shon.

As the boys left, Namine looked at her feet, willing them to carry her away to another hiding place but Valintyne grabbed her hand. "Wait please, tell me what's wrong?" She asked softly. Namine shook her head as she tried to keep herself from crying. "J-Jack... He's gonna be a dad." She whispered and with this sudden realization, tears filled her eyes and she fell to her knees sobbing. Valintyne looked at her with sympathetic eyes. "Ok, so why do you think they'll hate you?" She asked but when Namine raised an eyebrow at how she knew this the young half breed sighed. "My brother and I can see dreams, I see the good and he sees the bad, Valiant sensed how you feel and told me." She explained. The female Phantomhive noddedbut shook her head. "I'm nasty!" Was all she said and continued to cry. Valintyne sighed. "Remember these are the people you grew up with so why would they think you're discussing because of something that wasn't you're fault?" She said trying to reassure the female Phantomhive of the loyalty of her brother and friend. "Because I am! I am pregnant with Jack Luchus's child and no matter what, I can't bring myself to accept it..." More Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke. Valintyne, with out a word hugged her. "They will see the baby as yours not Jack's. Shon loves you so he'll love anything pertaining to you and so will your brother. The only one who thinks anything bad about this is you... Besides if you choose to you can raise the child to be a wonderful person just like you..." She whispered softly. At these words the female Phantomhive stopped crying with a new look of realization and calming herself down, Namine hugged her back tightly, and sobbed a little bit more. Valintyne smiled and decided to hold her until she felt better. Namine shivered, her chest and stomach hurt from all the stress and pain of crying so pushing the girl away, she turned and threw up violently all over the lawn, making horrible gagging sounds as her throat burned with the effort.

* * *

In the manner in Ciel's room, Adam sat on the bed after he'd changed, it felt for him like just yesterday, he was waking Hope up on her birthday having to drag her out of bed. Now he was here miles away from the place he'd swore he'd never leave. "Let's see how much this has benefited me." The angel began in a grumble, "I am far away from home with people I've only known for a month or so, I've been puked on twice and-" He said and shook his head. "Stop being such a pessimist you dolt!" Adam told himself. "Well, its true." He countered completely unaware how crazy he looked as he argued with himself. He continued to argue with himself like this until finally, he decided to go for a walk and list what really was good about all this. "Hopes happier, I'm happier, I'm still around Namine." Adam continued this whispered list until he was outside where he took a deep breath and started walking around until he saw Namine crying with Valintyne hugging her and had the set mind to go hug her himself but then saw her puke again. "On second thought… maybe I'll wait a bit." He said as he turned and went back inside.

* * *

Valintyne frowned as she watched the poor girl. "Come on, I have a recipe for this that Grey taught me." She said and started helping Namine inside. "Can I have a sand which?" The female Phantomhive asked in a whispere. Valintyne nodded.

* * *

Ciel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair as he and Shon walked. "I should have staid in France. Stupid redhead grim reaper." He muttered rubbing his temples. "Now I know how Sebastian felt when we first made the contract with me. Stupid raven." He said then looked up at Shon. "So now what?" He asked. The Sandy blondee shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure but I do know if you staid in France you never would have known Namine was still alive." Shon said feeling a little offended by the brunettes comment. Ciel sighed. "There are two sides to that coin Shon. I now have to keep her safe. The Phantomhive's have many enemy's and they won't care if she has nothing to do with it. They will hurt her to get to me. But if I was still thought dead then she would be safe. I'm not talking about just humans, grim reapers, and demons but the angels as well. Because of me two... um one is dead. They will come after us. And I don't want you all caught in the cross fire. " He said crossing his arms. Shon sighed. "I understand, but you should remember me well enough to know that I'm not one to abandon my friends." He said crossing his own arms. *Oh geez, I sounded like Adam... Oh well!* Shon thought to himself with a shrug.

Ciel sighed. "That I do. But, you are the only one a can really trust so I'm going to give you the biggest job." He stopped walking and looked up to him. "Shon I need you to protect Namine no matter what. I can't keep my enemy's away and worry about her at the same time. I need you there to protect her and talk sense into me when it comes time to fight. I need you to be not only my friend but my partner. Otherwise we all will be checkmated." He said in a tone just like his father used to use. Ciel sighed as he realized that he seems to do that a lot Then looked back at his friend. "And if the time comes and I tell you to take everyone and leave I need to know that you will leave me wherever I happen to be alone to face whoever I'm fighting with on my own and get everyone to safety and hide the fact that you were ever friends with the Phantomhive family. Can you do that Shonathon Kaizer? Can you leave me to face my demons alone knowing that I may not walk away from it? Can you let me die?" He asked in a serious tone.

Shon was speechless he couldn't believe what Ciel just said but with a heavy heart he sighed and nodded nonetheless. "Protecting Namine and our friends and allowing you to fight your enemies alone if need be, I can do but pretending I never knew you I can't and most of all won't do. You and Namine are just as much important to me as my sister. And I don't care about the under world part of London I've never put myself on that radar nor do I plan to and as for angels, demons, and grim reaper, I know how they work so it won't take mush effort to avoid them, but just know that even if I don't let them know how we know each other they will still be able to figure it out anyway because our fathers worked together and don't forget that I have my share of enemies too who would probably go after you to get to me. The only reason I'm not trying to convince you not to have anything to do with me is because sense I got here today I've seen that you are not incapable of taking care of yourself like when we were little so please don't worry about me ok?" He asked in a serious tone of his own.

Ciel nodded. "Yes. Speaking of which I have two old informants I have to talk to. Both I'm not happy about." He sighed. "As long as I don't run into William, Grell or Ronald I should be alright. Want to see my world?" He asked with a smile that makes Sebastian stiffen. Shon just grinned. *I can show you the world!...* He thought but quickly pushed it out of his mind with a small chuckle. Seeing the slightly annoyed look on Ciel's face he cleared his throat. "Yes!" He said quickly. (He broke the 4th wall again!)

Ciel just raised an eyebrow. "Ok… so, want to go my way or by carriage?" He asked smiling and thinking wisely, Shon pointed to a carriage. "But not today I have a mission from the new Queen... Can I leave Shana here until I return?" He asked and Ciel nodded. "Sure. It's fine." He said with a smile. That's when Shana came running over to them. "NOOOOO!" She said and jumped into Shon"s arms. "Thon! You pwomist yude take me to the parck befor you weft!" The tot cried. Shon sighed. "That's right, I did…" He said not wanting to disappoint her. Ciel smiled. "Shona, what if Finny took you and played with you." He said as Shon put her down. "He's very good when it comes to playing outside." He offered. Shona shook her head. "No! He pwomist!" She said hugging her brother tightly. Shon smiled. "How about we all go." The Sandy blondee offered and Shona jumped up and down with glee. "Ya! Cici, com to the park wif us!" She said happily. Ciel shook his head. "You two can go without me. Sebastian and I have errands to do." He said with a smile. Shona immediately attached herself to Ciel's leg. "No! You and Nami com toooooooo!" She said looking up at him with sparkling eyes. Ciel sighed. "Namine can go if she feels up to it and I will meet you there later when I'm done with my errands." He said softly. That's when Valintyne an Namine walked up. "She's not feeling very well. So you guys go a head we'll be here helping her get better." The female demon/angle said as they passed Shon, Ciel and Shona. Namine stayed close to Valintyne not being able to bring herself to look at anyone else.

As they went inside, Shona looked up at Ciel and frowned. "See! You hafta com too!" Shona said with a very cute pout face that not even the grumpiest person could refuse. Ciel sighed again. "I will when we get back. But right now, I have a surprise in mind and I have to go in order to get it ready." He said running his fingers through his hair. Shana tilted her head. "Surprise?" She asked. The Earl of Phantomhive manor nodded. "But you can't tell anyone, ok?" He said and pulled out a sucker. "Promise?" The 5 year old smiled and snatched the sucker. "Who woulb I tewl and wut woulb i tewl dem I dona Eben no wut de supwize is!" She said with a smile. Shon tilted his head. "What are you two talking about?" He asked confused. Ciel shook his head. "it's a secret." He answered. Shon rolled his eyes. "Ok, so are you accompanying us to the park?" He asked with a smile. "No. But like I said, I will meet you there when I'm done. Right now, I have to go get Sebastian. I don't feel like dealing with my informants alone. They're a pain." He said with a sigh. Shon nodded. "Alright then, tell Valintyne and Valiant that we'll be back in a couple of hours, Ok?" He said and picked up Shona and went to the carriage as Ciel nodded and waved to them then walked inside and downstairs to the kitchen looking for Sebastian. Ciel sighed as he opened the kitchen door. "Sebastian when your done we are leaving to speak with the informants." He said flatly and knowing exactly who the young Phantomhive meant, the butler nodded. Closing the door, Ciel gave another sigh and walked upstairs to wait.

* * *

In a nearby carriage behind some trees, Jay Luchus was sitting with his son Jack. They had arrived in London 3 weeks ago and had been watching the Phantomhive manor until Jay had seen the boy that he now knew as Shonathon Kaiser, bring Namine to the house and had to struggle just to keep Jack from running over to her. He had also figured that this was the same boy that Scarlet's annoying friend was obsessing over. Ever since Maralin had mentioned his name something in the back of his mind was telling him that he's heard that name before as wall as the name Kaizer but for the life of him, Jay just couldn't remember where he'd heard it. After watching them the day before he had followed the young Earl of Kaizer manor home figuring he would be the perfect bate to get Green back. So now here he was, waiting for the fool to take his sister to play at the park. Jay grinned he saw the sandy blonde boy leaving the estate and grinned. The only thing he had to do now, was figure out how he could get to the boy... Then suddenly it came to him and grinning, he started to follow the boy's carriage.

* * *

A few minutes later the teal carriage arrived at the park. "Now remember Shona, we have to go back to the Phantomhive manor in an hour or so." Shon said as he and his sister climbed out. The 5 year old nodded. "Can I pick some fwoers for Nami so she couwb fees beder!?" She asked. Shon smiled. "I think Namine would love that." He answered. "Yay!" Shona said happily and ran off. The young Earl siehed as he watched as his sister played happily and couldn't help but think of the past this was the same park where he and Ciel had first met. *I can't believe it's been almost 4 years now since they disappeared... And what's more, I still can't believe that they're still alive... It's almost like a dream..?* He thought and had to keep another tear from coming out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jay's carriage arrived at the park as well. "Dad why are we still following this kid? What about Green?" Jack asked. The elder Luchus looked at his son. "Patience Jack, we'llget her we just need to get the right bate." He said. Jack looked confused. "Bate?" He asked and his father nodded and after looking around Jay saw the sandy blondee and smiling for a moment, he then put his plan into action and climbed out of the carriage. He then put on his best worried father face and Hurrying over to a random guy, he pretended to be distraught. "Excuse me! Sir!" He said in a panicked voice. "Oh hello, how can I help you?" The man asked and Jay closed his eyes tightly for a moment then looking around, he looked back at the man. "I can't find my daughter! She's about this tall, with blonde hair, blue eyes... Oh god I can't believe I lost her!" He said as he freaked. The man nodded. "Its okay sir! Um... Oh look, see him over there, that's Shonathon Kaizer, he's a great detective, try asking him!" He said and nodding, Jay thanked the man then hurried over to the sandy blonde.

* * *

Shon looked up as a man ran over to him. "Sir, what's wrong?" He asked seeing that the man looked worried and distraught about something. "My daughter! I can't find her! That man over there said you are a detective or something, so please help me!" Jay said. Shon stood up. "Alright, calm down. Where was the last place you saw her?" He said immediately going into detective mode. Jay pointed. "By the fountain! But now I don't know where she is! She loves to run off but she's good at getting lost… Oh my god..." Jay said 'freaking out' Shon nodded. "Ok, ok, what dose she look like?" He asked as he went to the fountain while still keeping an eye on Shona. Jay followed and began describing a daughter that clearly didn't exist as he pretended to frantically looked around, he led Shonathon around the fountain and making sure that no one was looking, he grabbed a stone brick and hit the boy just hard enough to knock him out then quickly without being seen, he picked Shon up and carried him that the carriage and tossed him in. "What the hell!" Jack said as Jay climbed in and closed the door. "Who the heck is this!?" The 18 year old said staring at the unconscious boy. Jay grinned. "Bate." He said and started back to their manor.


End file.
